<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bourne by matrixaffiliate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656195">Bourne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate'>matrixaffiliate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Hinny fluff, References to Jane Austen, Regency, Regency Romance, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Weasley dreams of seeing the world. Mr. Potter is in need of a new traveling companion now that Ron is about to be engaged to Miss Granger. And while society may say these paths are not suited to each other, love tends to weave and spin until two lives are completely intertwined, whether they care for the arrangement or not. Regency Era AU. Hinny Fluff. For deadwoodpecker :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for the lovely deadwoodpecker who wanted a Regency Era AU for Hinny. I hope it's all she hoped it would be, and that she loves this little story as much as I do.</p><p>Also, I've finished this entire story before posting a single chapter, which for you, wonderful reader, means that I will post 6 chapters today, and every Saturday from now to December 12th, with the last 2 chapters going up on December 19th which will finish all 26 chapters of this story. =) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Ginevra Weasley forced herself to walk calmly down the cobblestone street. Gentil ladies didn't hurry, that was what her Great-aunt Muriel constantly chided. They also didn't go about unaccompanied but Ginny had needed the space. It had been nice to visit her aunt, to see someplace other than Ottery, to get an idea of what her brothers experienced as they traveled through Britain - and for Ron, Europe as well - but at the same time, Ginny was grateful she'd be returning home in the morning. The first thing she was going to do was run barefoot through the field behind her childhood home and not care what soul saw her.</p><p>She continued down the main street in Privet and lifted her eyes heavenward when she saw Mrs. Dursley, standing out in front of one of the shops with her son. She bent her knee to curtsey politely at the pretentious woman and her pig son, a dandy that looked a great deal like he wished to embody the Prince Regent himself. How any man could function being so large was beyond her - and upon having met Mr. Dursley senior at a party her aunt had brought her to, Ginny determined that this family must hold their grandiose ruler as a model for not simply appearance, but for temperament as well.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley, I understand you're to return to Ottery on the morrow?"</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mrs. Dursley, and yes, my aunt's coach will leave after we've had breakfast together, and my uncle's man will escort me home."</p><p>"I have a nephew that I understand will be visiting Ottery," she looked down her nose at Ginny. "I wouldn't suggest you go out of your way to make his acquaintance. My sister married a strange man and I am sure her son follows after his side."</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley," Ginny dug her fingernails into her hand in order to keep her voice level.</p><p>"Are you on your way to Mrs. Prewett's then?"</p><p>Mrs. Dursley seemed determined to speak to her for as long as possible. Ginny was reasonably certain it had to do with her aunt's position in the community. Every gentil woman would give a year's income to be invited to dine with Mrs. Muriel Prewett, let alone stay at her home. Ginny had found it difficult to know who in this wretched city was actually interested in befriending her and who was only speaking to her in order to try and receive a calling card from Mrs. Prewett.</p><p>"I am. I felt like an afternoon stroll would be pleasant before dinner."</p><p>"You must allow us to give you a ride home in our chaise," Mr. Dursley finally spoke, his piggish face not quite as squished as his father's but Ginny was sure it would only take him another year at the most.</p><p>"That's quite kind, but I do love to walk, and I've done it so little since coming to stay the summer with my aunt."</p><p>"Nonsense!" Mrs. Dursley shook her head and took Ginny's arm. "A lady such as yourself ought not to walk. We will see to it that you make it home properly. Come, let us depart."</p><p>Ginny resisted the overpowering urge to rip her arm away from the grasp of Mrs. Dursley, instead choosing to be grateful that the woman hadn't handed her arm off to her son. If Mrs. Dursley had met Ginny in Ottery, she would not have dreamt of speaking one word to her, but here in the care of her Aunt Muriel, Ginny was suddenly a woman of consequence.</p><p>Mr. Dursley helped her up into the carriage and Ginny gave him a tight-lipped smile before removing her hand from his just as quickly as she could.</p><p>"My wonderful son is ever a proper gentleman," Mrs. Dursley beamed, her yellow-colored hair swept back so severely from her face as to make her look quite a bit older than she probably was.</p><p>"My thanks," Ginny gave him the briefest nod before looking out over the passing shops and buildings as the Dursley's chaise carried her through Privet's streets to Prewett Manor.</p><p>Mrs. Dursley chattered on and on like an early morning bird and Ginny's responses were tight-lipped through it all until finally, the chaise stopped in front of its destination.</p><p>"Thank you again, it was kind of you to offer your carriage to bring me here." Ginny stood and took the hand of the driver before Mr. Dursley could manage to lift his girth from his seat.</p><p>"Will Mrs. Prewett not come out to welcome you?" Mrs. Dursley strained her long neck to try and see into the windows.</p><p>Ginny would have laughed if she hadn't been so disgusted after these four months of having to step cautiously around not just this family but every bootlicking family that wanted a way to be closer to the Prewett's.</p><p>"She customarily does not," Ginny inclined her head. "It's been a pleasure, Mrs. Dursley."</p><p>And with that, she turned on her heels and moved swiftly to the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Harry Potter leant back in his seat and let out a long breath, the coach bouncing along the road as he watched the countryside near Ottery passing by the window. His valet, Sterling, tried to hand him a book, but Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Having second thoughts about coming along, Harry?"</p><p>Harry smiled at Ron, his closest friend since they'd started at boarding school together. He'd known Ronald Weasley longer than he'd known any other man outside of his own father and his father's friends.</p><p>"Only wondering if I'm going to make your family wish they'd never allowed you to spend your school years and beyond with the likes of me."</p><p>"On that topic," Ron shifted in his seat, "There is a slight chance they remember some of the nonsense I may have said when I was a boy. I'm ashamed to admit it but when I first saw your father's estate, I was blinded for days over it all." Ron chuckled and avoided Harry's gaze.</p><p>"I'll try to pretend as if my father's estate doesn't exist then," Harry kicked at Ron's foot and managed to catch his gaze. "You know my family, it's the people we're concerned with. Besides, that was years ago."</p><p>"Yes, and while I hope they've let my boyish ramblings become muddled with the passing of time, I'm sure my family has deduced that you're a man of some consequence, seeing as I've not asked for any allotment and have managed to travel with you through the majority of liberated Europe for the last three years." Ron finally managed to smile again and it put Harry at ease.</p><p>"Yes, well no need to tell them my yearly income, is there?" Harry chuckled and attempted to move the conversation away from his family's wealth. "We're here to visit your family, let you get things sorted to offer marriage to Miss Granger back in Godric's Hollow, and return home so you can make her yours."</p><p>"Right," Ron's eyes grew a bit wider.</p><p>"She's quite taken with you." Harry grinned, "And you with her."</p><p>"Yes, but the truth of your statement does little to quell the nerves I feel at the prospect of proposing."</p><p>"You'll do quite well at it, I'm sure, and even if you don't, I'm positive she'll be willing to look past it and accept regardless."</p><p>"Yes, well, first I must manage to work things out with my father." Ron rubbed the back of his neck and looked out of the coach to the fields beyond.</p><p>"I've told you, my father and I-"</p><p>"Yes, I know," Ron nodded, "but let me try to do the honorable thing first. My family isn't vastly wealthy, but we do have some, and my father has never been miserly with what we have. I have the apprenticeship ready with Mr. Longbottom to become a solicitor. Between that and what my father will give me should be enough. Miss Granger is her parents' only child, she deserves to know I can take care of her, and with her mother having no living relations I hope to support her as well when the time comes. I'd like for all of it to be on my own merit if I can."</p><p>"I respect that, but please don't throw away your happiness, or hers, over pride. Father agrees, if you need the funding, we will supply it."</p><p>"You have my word." Ron nodded, "And thank you."</p><p>They passed the remainder of their coach ride reminiscing on their school days and the adventures they'd found since traveling across mainland Europe. Now that Ron would be settling down Harry realized that these excursions would be over for the most part. It helped to push away the anxiety of what was next in his own life in exchange for enjoying the memories of their past journeys. It was the jovial conversation that allowed Ottery to come upon him unawares, and with it, his best friend's childhood home.</p><p>"Welcome to Westerly Place, Potter." Ron smiled as his childhood home came into view.</p><p>Harry admired how inviting the home looked. Though a fair bit smaller than the home he had grown up in, the house gave a feeling of warmth and welcome as they approached.</p><p>"It looks as though it was a welcome place to spend one's younger years, Ron."</p><p>"Yes, we fondly called it the Burrow as there were so many of us running about, barely enough room for the servants to be underfoot. But once Father managed to get all us boys out to boarding schools the place felt more spacious; so much so that my mother complains the house is empty now with just my sister and father and the help."</p><p>"I'm looking forward to meeting your family. Are your brothers still close to home or have they gone looking for adventure as you have?" Harry followed Ron to the front door.</p><p>"We've all gone off looking for adventure," Ron laughed. " Though three of them have settled down with wives, including the eldest. My sister is rather put out with them for it, I'm afraid, for their letters no longer tell her of the sights and wonders of His Majesty's kingdom. She wishes for the chance to see the world, and sates her desires with the letters from myself and brothers that still travel."</p><p>"An unusual trait in a woman, I've yet to meet many with real desire for more than a marriage proposal."</p><p>Harry smiled at the thought of a woman going off to truly explore as he and Ron had done the last few years, not simply improve her French. It seemed right to him, for a woman to want more from life. He had heard of a few higher born ladies traveling to Europe, but those stories tended to also include women seeking exile from a problematic marriage.</p><p>"Yes, well, my sister is an unusual sort," Ron smiled and gestured towards the field behind the old home.</p><p>Harry turned and was instantly enthralled by the image of a woman with hair as red as the red sky of a sunset and it was coming unpinned as it sprawled out behind her. She laughed and smiled and the combination made his knees begin to fold. She was running and he noticed as she caught herself from falling that she was barefoot. This woman was nothing like the women who flocked to his father's parties to try and win his favor - and his fortune. This woman was decidedly more. This woman was alive! Harry was certain that up to this point he'd been shown only versions of Frankenstein's monster when it came to women. Now he was beholding the real thing, a true lady, a woman with flesh and bones all her own.</p><p>"This is your sister?" Was all Harry managed to say as Ron knocked before opening the front door.</p><p>"Yes," Ron smiled over at Miss Weasley as she ran and spun in the meadow, then he stepped inside and breathed in deeply. "It's good to be back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny couldn't get enough of the sunshine and the crisp smell of Autumn's approach. It was good to be home. She wondered if her brothers felt the same way when they returned from their exploits abroad. While Ginny hadn't loved every minute of her stay in Privet, at least she had been able to go somewhere, to see more than just this little corner of the English countryside. Maybe someday she'd be so lucky to go farther than her brothers had, to Africa or even as far away as India, then they might crave her letters the way she craved theirs. But those thoughts were far-fetched at best, even if she did entertain them and try to concoct a way for her to set out for more than simply a month in France.</p><p>"Miss Weasley," Adair, Ginny and her mother's lady's maid, called out to her from the edge of the meadow. "Mrs. Weasley asked that I inform you your brother has returned home."</p><p>Ginny frowned, which brother had returned home?</p><p>"Thank you, Adair, let us go and greet whichever brother has stumbled their way home, and perhaps we can convince him to tell us a story or two about what far off place he's managed to spoil this time."</p><p>Adair laughed and followed Ginny back into the house. When Ginny saw it was Ron who had returned, she ran into his embrace.</p><p>"Little Ginny, I've missed you!"</p><p>"I've missed you too, little Ronny!" She teased him in turn and stepped back. "You spend all your years at boarding school and then run off to see Europe and forget all about your poor sister alone in this quiet place. You don't write near enough, and what you do write is so faded when the letters arrive that I can hardly make out if you've been to France or Italy!"</p><p>"Oh, Ginevra," her mother chided, "Please try to contain yourself."</p><p>"Don't crush her spirit, Mother," Ron pulled Ginny back under his arm and turned them around. "Ginny, I want to introduce you to my best friend, this is Mr. Potter."</p><p>Ginny's eyes went wide, Ron's best friend was tall with hair as dark as a night's sky and eyes as green as the leaves on the summer trees.</p><p>She quickly curtsied to him as Ron continued to introduce her.</p><p>"Potter, this is my sister, Miss Weasley."</p><p>Mr. Potter bowed to her, his smile was warm and his green eyes held hers, the action caused her stomach to flutter like a bird's wings</p><p>"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Weasley."</p><p>"And mine," Ginny smiled before turning back to Ron. "Will you fill us with wonder from tales of your latest adventures?"</p><p>"We'll have plenty of time over dinner, my dear," her mother interrupted. "Ronald wants to speak with Father and we must dress for dinner." She took Ginny's arm and nodded to Mr. Potter. "We're so happy to have you stay with us, Mr. Potter. Thurgood will show your man where to put your things, and we will join you before dinner in the drawing-room. Feel free to take a walk about the grounds or my husband's library if you care."</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. And it is me who is happy to be in your home." Mr. Potter inclined his head. "I look forward to getting to know all of you." He looked directly at Ginny as she said it and Ginny felt her smile go shy. But he bowed and stepped away from her and Ginny found herself following her mother out the door and up the stairs to their rooms, Adair directly behind her.</p><p>"Well, what are your thoughts on Mr. Potter, my dear?"</p><p>Ginny chuckled, "He's quite handsome."</p><p>"He was telling your father and me that he has family in Privet, though they didn't take the time to stop to see them on their way to us. Did you meet the Dursley's while you were visiting my aunt?"</p><p>Ginny felt her heart fall at Mr. Potter being of the same cloth as the Dursley family.</p><p>"I did, actually, and I'm afraid they were rather taken with raising their position by attaching themselves to myself or any other person that might be able to bring them closer to His Royal Highness our Prince Regent. Indeed, the men of that family seem to take great pride in coming as close to the size and visage of him as they can."</p><p>"Ginevra! What terrible things to say!"</p><p>"Even if they're true?" Ginny scoffed. "I don't know where my brother's sense has gone if he's associating with the likes of the Dursley's."</p><p>"Ginny, please," Mrs. Weasley moved to ensure the door was closed. "Do try to maintain your own good standing. Mr. Potter's a very generous man and comes from a very prominent family with wealth to last generations. Now, once Adair has fixed my hair, we'll have her fix your hair and you will put on that beautiful green dress Aunt Muriel had made for you."</p><p>"Whatever for?" Ginny shook her head. "I fear you'll quickly come to see what I'm saying by the end of the evening."</p><p>"Ginevra, you will not embarrass us in our own home. He is your brother's closest friend and you will treat him with the same courtesy." Her mother leveled her with a stare that could snuff out kindling before turning with Adair for her room to prepare herself for dinner.</p><p>Ginny glowered at the thought of having Mr. Dursley's cousin staying in her home for heaven knew how long at this moment. Even his own aunt had called him strange. About the only good things she saw thus far was that he at least had better manners than his cousin did, and he didn't seem to have the fascination of impressing the image of the Prince Regent upon himself.</p><p>She was certain this night would prove to be a dreadful endeavour in proving her good breeding for nothing more than managing to keep her mother from coming unhinged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked about the front grounds with Sterling while Ron spoke with his father. Harry ought to have been thinking of his friend or more importantly what his own future would look like once Ron managed to marry the formidable Miss Granger, but alas his mind was drawn to Miss Weasley.</p><p>His best friend's failure to mention his younger sister was as striking as she was left Harry ill-prepared to make her acquaintance. Miss Weasley was beautiful to be certain, but it was his first glimpse of her that continued to run wild through the corridors of his mind. She looked free in a way even he had not accomplished in trying to recreate the European tour his father had undertaken in his youth, and Harry envied her. This slight creature had never been further than Privet, a city Harry honestly loathed simply for its unfortunate fate to house his mother's awful sister and her family, but Miss Weasley looked as though on her very whim she could jump up and fly with the birds across not only the European continent but the world.</p><p>He smiled as the thought flitted across his mind that perhaps he would simply trade out Ron for his sister and continue to travel the world with her. The thought was ludicrous, but still, Harry couldn't help but entertain the image of walking Ginny across the battlefield at Waterloo, and sitting in a gondola with her in Venice, he even thought it would be something to go further abroad together, maybe Morocco, a journey he and Ron hadn't managed to make before Ron met Miss Granger.</p><p>But as appealing as his visions were, Harry also knew that this excursion to bring Ron home was a short one. He'd have only this evening and the next morning before it would be time to return to Godric's Hollow. Harry's best chance at seeing Miss Weasley after this trip would be if her parents decided to attend Ron's wedding to Miss Granger. It would be of little profit for Harry to make any overtures towards Miss Weasley, he wouldn't have sufficient time to do anything about them.</p><p>These realities did little to banish the thoughts of journeying through Europe with Miss Weasley by his side, though Harry tried to quell the guilt he felt for them with the truth that they would never be. What was wrong with a little time spent thinking of lighter things than what might come next in his own life?</p><p>It was at this moment that Ron came walking toward him, looking rather cuffed.</p><p>"Father's agreed," Ron grinned as Harry pulled him into an embrace. "He's even given me a bit extra, as a wedding gift. If Miss Granger accepts me, we'll only need wait the three weeks. I can't give her a life of luxury, but I can guarantee our home and the care of her mother when the time comes."</p><p>"That's plenty and to spare then," Harry grinned and smacked Ron on the back. "Congratulations, my friend!"</p><p>"Your congratulations may be premature, I still have the matter of proposing, and her accepting." The nervous look that had settled upon Ron's face since they'd begun this journey returned as he spoke and Harry bit back his laughter.</p><p>"Yes, well, I can assure you that she is anxiously awaiting your return and about the only thing you could do to upset her at this point would be to not ask her hand in marriage."</p><p>Ron managed a small chuckle just as a servant came to inform them that dinner was to be served momentarily.</p><p>"And what of you?" Ron asked as they walked back inside. "What will you do after you stand up with me in the church?"</p><p>Harry shoved his hand in his hair. "If I'm to be honest, I'm not certain at this point. I suppose I could see what Father would have me do."</p><p>"The great Harry Potter settling down of his own accord?" Ron quizzed him. "Check the skies for surely there are pigs aloft there!"</p><p>"Yes, yes, I'm sure there are," Harry laughed, "But truly, I have no desire to continue traveling alone. The joy is half in the company kept."</p><p>"Perhaps a new traveling companion?" Ron suggested as they entered the home.</p><p>Harry wondered if his friend could read his mind. The thought was almost panic-inducing.</p><p>"At the moment there are no other men I'd care to travel with."</p><p>There, Harry thought, that was truth at least.</p><p>"You could always find yourself a wife," Ron grinned and Harry was certain his friend was quizzing him, but he was becoming more and more concerned Ron had suddenly come down with clairvoyant powers and could see straight to Harry's soul.</p><p>Harry deliberately made his voice to be resigned as he replied. "I suppose I could, assuming I could find nothing more appealing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny straightened as Ron and Mr. Potter entered the room. He looked troubled, Mr. Potter. Her brother looked chuffed, jovial even. She wondered what they'd been discussing that left her brother grinning and Mr. Potter looking so unhappy. It might account for why Mr. Potter hadn't joined them in the drawing room before dinner, which had not surprised Ginny at all. Any man like the Dursley's would be so proud as to hold himself aloft from their company. But when Mr. Potter looked over at her, his face lit up in a smile that pulled the air from her lungs and forced a smile to grow along her lips.</p><p>"Everyone, please sit," her father gestured for them to sit at the table.</p><p>Mr. Potter looked away from her to take his seat and Ginny internally chided herself, wiping the smile from her face. She was not going to be smiling at the cousin of Mr. Dursley. She was not interested in catching the eye of any man of the likes of that odious family.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, we are so pleased to have you with us, and on such a happy occasion."</p><p>"What occasion is that, Father?" Ginny frowned.</p><p>"Your brother came home with a purpose, my dear, he's found himself a bride"</p><p>Ginny couldn't contain herself as she cried out and jumped from the table to run to Ron's side and embrace him.</p><p>"It's Miss Granger, isn't it? Your last letter said that you'd be seeing her again that evening!"</p><p>Ron laughed and stood to properly accept her hug. "Yes, it is, but I've yet to ask her so your congratulations may be premature."</p><p>"Nonsense," Mr. Potter spoke from behind her. "I'll eat my hat if she refuses you."</p><p>Ginny found herself smiling at Mr. Potter again without her realizing it. But upon her noticing, she immediately turned back to Ron.</p><p>"I quite agree, Mr. Potter shall eat his hat if Miss Granger refuses you."</p><p>Mr. Potter laughed, a low and booming sound that reverberated through Ginny's whole body. She took a deep breath in an attempt to shake the way Mr. Potter's laughter had affected her.</p><p>Ron pulled her into his arms once more as he laughed before giving her a shove toward her own chair.</p><p>"Yes, well, we will know one way or the other if Potter is to eat a hat stew when I return to Godric's Hollow." Ron sat back down and Ginny noted the nervous cast his face took on.</p><p>"You must write and tell me when the wedding will be." Ginny turned to her father and put on her most winsome smile. "Perhaps we could attend, Father? I've never seen Godric's Hollow before, and it would be wonderful to meet Miss Granger."</p><p>Ginny watched her father's face hoping to see some sign that he would give sway to her plea. In truth, she would like to meet Miss Granger, but that was not her main concern. She had, to this point, only met one of her sisters-in-law out of the three she currently had. What Ginny really wanted was the chance to see more of Britain. Godric's Hollow was a full day's coach ride from Ottery. She would be able to see even more of the country than she had when she went to Privet, a bit less than a half-day's coach ride from home.</p><p>"You'd be welcome at Potter Manor," Mr. Potter spoke, looking quite earnest. "We would be happy to have you."</p><p>Ginny resisted the urge to look at Mr. Potter and instead focused her gaze on her father as she continued to make her case, "And I'm sure Aunt Muriel would love to have us spend an hour with her. She spoke of how long it had been since she'd been able to see Mother while I stayed with her this summer."</p><p>"Well," her father smiled at her, "How could I possibly deny such an angelic face as yours?" He looked at her from across the table with fond eyes. "Yes, my dear, we will travel to Godric's Hollow for the wedding."</p><p>Ginny cried out and moved to embrace her father. "Thank you! Oh, thank you, Father!"</p><p>"Yes, and thank you, Mr. Potter," her mother added. "Now, let us enjoy our meal and I think after, Miss Weasley ought to play us a song or two to celebrate before we have our tea."</p><p>Ginny raised her eyes heavenward before returning to her seat, but as she sat, Mr. Potter caught her eye, and his smile looked somehow different, perhaps because his gaze was more intense. The intensity made her heart flutter in her chest and she quickly turned her attention to her plate.</p><p>She had been so set on convincing her father to let her travel that she hadn't considered Mr. Potter would have his own reasons to push for her to be in Godric's Hollow. But with the way he was looking at her Ginny was quite certain that Mr. Potter had his own reasons for her staying in his family's home, and she was equally certain she knew what they were. But what was done was done, and she would simply have to hold off his advances as she had his cousin's. It would be no great chore in exchange for the chance at traveling further afield than she had yet ventured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry couldn't stop his elation at the thought of Miss Weasley staying in his family's home. He had originally felt that nothing could come from making any advances towards the captivating Miss Weasley, but with her coming to Godric's Hollow for Ron's wedding he had a new resolve to at least get to know the beautiful lady.</p><p>Miss Weasley sat down at the pianoforte as they entered the drawing room and began playing, humming softly to herself as the piece had no written vocal part. Harry decided to wax bold and moved to stand near the piano as she played, placing himself so that he could see her face as her fingers graced the ivory keys beneath them. Her green dress and the red of her hair seemed to pull his attention in equal measure as she played. While the freckles that splayed across her face brought back memories of ground cinnamon across the cream of one of the sweet cakes he'd sampled in Rome. The longer he looked at this woman the more enraptured he became.</p><p>"Your skill is plainly evident," he smiled at her, resting a hand on the instrument as she finished her first song.</p><p>"Yes, well, I suppose years of training would be evident when exhibited for an audience." She avoided his gaze as she shuffled through the music she'd pulled from the drawer before sitting down to play.</p><p>"I suppose it would," Harry tried again to catch her eye, but she went right into playing the next piece.</p><p>Something seemed off, and Harry was at a loss as to what it could be. Miss Weasley readily returned his smiles, but within an instant, she would turn away, her features momentarily looking distraught before morphing to a neutral expression. It was disconcerting that she might be distraught at their interactions. He'd been nothing but respectful towards her, and reasonably forward with his interest in her. He briefly worried she already had a suitor; the thought made his stomach fall to the floor below him. Ever his father's son, the question left Harry's mouth before he had a chance to think better of it.</p><p>"Will no gentlemen join us this evening to listen to you play?" He didn't manage to look at her as he quietly asked the question while she played through the piece.</p><p>Miss Weasley didn't manage to stop the smile that graced her perfect lips. She quickly wiped it from her face, keeping her eyes fixed upon the music before her.</p><p>"I have no suitors to come and listen. If you didn't notice on your journey into Ottery, we're a rather remote part of His Majesty's kingdom."</p><p>Harry barely stopped himself from sighing in relief.</p><p>"I suppose you'll enjoy seeing Godric's Hollow then. It's a bustling sort of place, much like Manchester. Plenty of gentlemen about to catch your fancy."</p><p>Miss Weasley laughed, and the sound was enchantingly beautiful.</p><p>"Would any gentleman be willing to enter into your home while I stayed?" She looked at him with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes as she teased him.</p><p>Harry felt his smile returning as Miss Weasley warmed to his conversation, her song coming to its end.</p><p>"I can't say I would mind if they chose to give me a chance at your undivided attention."</p><p>Miss Weasley lowered her lashes at him as her smile went shy, but then the same distraught look overtook her features and she spun on the bench to address her mother.</p><p>"Is the tea ready, Mother? I'm afraid I'm beginning to feel a bit fatigued." She pressed her fingers to her temple.</p><p>"It should only be a moment more, my dear." Mrs. Weasley looked critically at her daughter. "All the excitement has worn you thin, I think. Adair, bring Miss Weasley the cinchona tonic and a damp compress for her head."</p><p>"Would you like to retire for the night, my dear?" Mr. Weasley's voice dripped with concern.</p><p>"Yes, I'm dreadfully sorry, but I don't believe I have much stamina today. Mother must be right, I'm afraid I've been much too active after my journey in the coach yesterday. I will retire for the evening and be as good as new by morn." Miss Weasley stood and bid goodnight to the room, cautiously avoiding Harry's gaze as she addressed him.</p><p>"Will she be alright to travel to Godric's Hollow? If the long journey has rendered her thus?" Ron looked to his father, and Harry kept his exasperation to himself. Miss Weasley was most likely completely fine, but she seemed intent on stopping the natural attraction they obviously both felt for each other, so much so as to plead a headache in order to get away from him.</p><p>"An excellent point son, I think we will take our time to make it to Godric's Hollow, for I would not want to keep her here over a little fatigue." Mr. Weasley answered Ron's question.</p><p>"It's best that we go," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "I had hoped she would find a suitor while in Privet, but Aunt Muriel's letters told me she pushed off all advances. Perhaps having Father close will give her the confidence to try and catch a gentleman." She smiled at Harry. "Ottery is a small place, and I'm afraid there are no suitors here for my only daughter."</p><p>Harry nodded and looked at the door through which Miss Weasley had left. He knew he had plenty of reason to detest two certain gentlemen from Privet, but what had made Miss Weasley adverse to the advances from the other gentlemen of Privet?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next 6 chapters go up on Dec 5! And thank you to all of you who commented and reviewed and favorited and gave kudos and in any way told me that you're enjoying this story! I so appreciate your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny watched the coach ride off with her brother and Mr. Potter from the front steps with her parents and breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>The previous night had shown her that Mr. Potter most certainly had an interest in her, but it had also revealed something far more concerning. She had an apparent underlying interest in him as well. She had originally thought it would be no problem to stay in his family home while they attended Ron's upcoming wedding, but now she was wondering if Mr. Potter's charm would be the undoing of her resolve.</p><p>There was a part of Ginny that wondered if perhaps Mr. Potter wasn't as prohibited as she may have originally labeled him. After all, could a man such as him truly be related to the Dursleys?</p><p>He was charming where Mr. Dursley had been repulsive. Mr. Potter was humorous and jovial where Mr. Dursley had been dull and surly. And Mr. Potter certainly didn't seem inclined to enlarging his person in the same way that Mr. Dursley did. Including the fact that Mr. Potter kept company with Ron was evidence enough that he was not nearly so tiresome as the Dursely's.</p><p>But Ginny was weary to trust that Mr. Potter could be different from his family. She had originally thought that perhaps the Dursley's attitude was restricted to the three of them. But upon meeting Mr. Dursley's unmarried sister Ginny came to the realization that the entire family was the same. Mr. Potter may have learned to put forth a better demeanor, but Ginny felt that pursuing the immediate feelings she felt for him would be foolish for her future. There were plenty of gentlemen who would clean up long enough to marry well, and before the wedding night had even begun their true nature would be unleashed, when the poor lady had no choice but to remain within his clutches.</p><p>Besides, Mr. Potter obviously preferred to travel and Ginny wouldn't be surprised to find that he planned to marry, produce an heir, and then spend the remainder of his days far away from home leaving his wife to wonder if he would ever return home. Women didn't travel with their husbands without good reason to do so.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're feeling better, my dear." Mr. Weasley cupped her face in his hand. "I'll write to Mr. and Mrs. Prewett and see about staying a day with them on our way to and from Godric's Hollow. I believe that if we take the extra time it will help you to retain your strength."</p><p>Ginny smiled and pushed down the immediate guilt that rose from her bluff the night before.</p><p>"Thank you, Father," Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from having to look in his loving eyes.</p><p>"I have business to conduct in town, why don't you and your mother prepare yourselves and come with me?" Mr. Weasley pulled away.</p><p>"That sounds lovely, my dear," her mother beamed. "Come along, Ginny." She took Ginny's arm and led them back into the house.</p><p>Adair styled Ginny's hair while her mother made a list of a few things she wanted in town.</p><p>"You look as though you need some cheering Miss Weasley, shall I sing for you?" Adair asked as she pinned back her hair.</p><p>"I mostly need to regain control of myself, that or the ability to see people as they truly are."</p><p>"Is that all?" Adair set the comb down on the dressing table. "I've learned that doesn't need to be so difficult. Who are you trying to see to the heart of?"</p><p>Ginny smiled, Adair was ten or so years older than herself and had become very much like an older sister to Ginny in the years she'd been with the Weasley's. It had killed Ginny to leave Adair over the summer; the women employed by Aunt Muriel being nothing by comparison. But since she served both Ginny and her mother, Adair was to stay with Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow and Ginny was to make do.</p><p>"Mr. Potter."</p><p>"He's a charming gentleman," Adair pinned back another lock of hair. "And he's intrigued by you."</p><p>"Intrigued?" Ginny laughed.</p><p>"Yes, I believe he recognizes you are different from other ladies."</p><p>"Adair, I'm sure most can see that I'm a bit wild around the edges."</p><p>Adair finished with her hair and stepped back. "But not everyone takes the time to look, Miss Weasley. You can't know if you don't take the time to look."</p><p>Ginny regarded Adair as she asked her next question, "Would you say then, that Mr. Potter is a gentleman who's concerned with his own station?"</p><p>Adair actually laughed. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter goes out of his way to make himself something of no consequence. I've read you aloud several of Mr. Weasley's letters. He's seen all of Europe with Mr. Potter. Yet each time you attempted to direct your brother to stories of the continent, Mr. Potter would move the conversation to Mr. Weasley's betrothal to Miss Granger. If you recall, Mr. Wesley did not manage to finish one story from his adventures."</p><p>Ginny had not noticed, not until Adair had stated it so very plainly. Her lady's maid had a point, if you don't take the time to look, you'll not know.</p><p>The kindling of hope lit a small fire deep within her bosom that perchance she had misjudged Mr. Potter. Perchance she might, in good conscience, allow her inclinations toward him to grow. But those thoughts were dangerous and she banished them away. While she might feel initially inclined to Mr. Potter's attention, she would not fall for a gentleman with whom she'd only had one conversation, let alone one that was likely to leave her alone in exchange for the world abroad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter stood outside the drawing room where Ron had adjourned with Miss Granger. Mr. Granger looked pleased, and Mrs. Granger looked as though she might cry, though her valiant effort to stay her tears seemed to be working.</p><p>The couple came out only a moment later, their hands intertwined together.</p><p>"Congratulations, my friend," Harry moved to their side.</p><p>Mrs. Granger could hardly contain herself as she moved to embrace her only child.</p><p>"Shall we step into my library, Mr. Weasley?" Mr. Granger smiled and gestured down the corridor. "We have a few matters to discuss, chiefly being the date to which you'll take over the care of my daughter."</p><p>"Of course," Ron bowed to Mrs. Granger and Miss Granger, taking the latter's hand to bring to his lips.</p><p>Harry smiled, glad to see Ron so happy.</p><p>"Mr. Potter," Mrs. Granger spoke to him as Ron left the room. "Will you take tea with us while you wait on Mr. Weasley to return with my husband?"</p><p>"It would be my pleasure," Harry sat with them and spoke to Miss Granger. "Congratulations, I was certain he wouldn't do so poorly as for you to refuse him entirely."</p><p>Miss Granger smiled softly and a light tinge bloomed against her cheeks.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley was very sincere. I'm quite pleased he chose me."</p><p>"And I'm quite pleased my closest friend and now your betrothed managed to finally put himself to the task." Harry quipped, causing both ladies to laugh with him.</p><p>Ron and Mr. Granger returned sometime later and Harry and Ron bid the Granger's good day. As the two men rode away in one of the Potter's chaises, Ron didn't manage to keep from looking back longingly at Mr. Granger's home.</p><p>"When is the date then?" Harry knocked Ron's boot with his own to gain his attention.</p><p>"Oh, three weeks from Friday," Ron looked back once more before the chaise turned the bend. "I'll need to find some suitable gift for her by then. I'd like a portion of Father's gift to me to give Miss Granger something special for the occasion."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll think of the proper gift. But before that, shall we not send a quick note to your father? I'll arrange for one of my father's coaches to fetch them on whatever day they please."</p><p>Harry had determined that he would take advantage of his friend's mental state of continual euphoria in order to bring the Weasley's to Godric's Hollow just as soon as he could. Harry hoped that if Miss Weasley spent more time with him, then perhaps she would overcome her internal struggle over encouraging his attentions.</p><p>Of course, for those hopeful desires to come to pass, she would need to be in Godric's Hollow, not in Ottery.</p><p>"Yes, wise to do so quickly," Ron agreed, "that they may have ample time to prepare. Shall we adjourn to my home so I may prepare the letter?"</p><p>"Yes, we'll have news to your parents and sister before Friday comes upon us." Harry leant forward to have his driver bring them to Ron's home.</p><p>It was only five minutes later that they stepped out of the chaise in front of Ron's home, but Harry paused when a familiar voice called out.</p><p>"Mr. Potter! My dear Harry!"</p><p>Harry turned to see his mother and father stopped in their favorite chaise a few yards away. He grinned and moved to step up on the chaise wheel to kiss his mother's cheek.</p><p>"Hello Mother, Father," Harry stepped down as Ron bowed to both of them from the street.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, a pleasure."</p><p>"And on such an occasion too," Harry grinned and grabbed Ron's shoulder. "For Mr. Weasley is before you betrothed to the lovely Miss Granger."</p><p>"Well done, my good man!" Mr. Potter cheered. "The Granger's are a formable family to be sure. You'll do quite well with her by your side."</p><p>"Is this to mean that we'll finally have the pleasure of meeting your parents, Mr. Weasley?" Mrs. Potter inquired with interest. "We would so love to host them; I already told my son that we would be happy to send a coach for them just as soon as they are prepared for the journey."</p><p>Ron nodded, "I was just now going to write them a letter to inform them that the ceremony is to take place three weeks from Friday. I hope to have a response as to their date of departure within the week."</p><p>"Splendid!" Mrs. Potter grabbed her husband's arm. "We must prepare the house, my dear! Mr. Weasley has told us such wonderful things about his parents, and I do wish to give them every comfort while they stay."</p><p>"Anything for you, my darling. You heard her gents," Mr. Potter grinned at Harry and Ron, "We'll be off but send word just as soon as you know when we ought to send a coach for them."</p><p>He tipped his hat and called the driver onward.</p><p>"I think I'll ask Father to send his reply within the day he receives this letter." Ron chuckled as he stepped inside his home. "Mrs. Potter seems quite ready to receive them this evening should they determine to fly."</p><p>Harry laughed and followed Ron inside. "My mother has always been fond of having company. We best send the letter off, or my mother will inquire of us every hour if it has yet been posted. And as a congratulation for your recent engagement, I'll frank the letter as well."</p><p>"You're a good man, Harry," Ron clasped his shoulder before taking the proffered quill from his valet and seating himself at his writing desk where paper and ink were laid out for him.</p><p>In truth, Harry knew his mother would not be as eager as described for word that the letter had been posted, but he was willing to fib if it meant Ron pushed a bit harder to achieve his sister's presence in Godric's Hollow. Harry was well and ready to show Miss Weasley he was worthy of her attentions, and perhaps Harry also wanted to show her that he could provide the means to take her any place she pleased.</p><p>Godric's Hollow could be just the beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny looked out the coach window expectantly as Godric's Hollow came into view. Mr. Potter had said it was much a kin to Manchester, and if that was so, she would very much like to see Manchester as well. Splendid buildings stood tall and straight a half-mile or so from where the coach road along the road as people shuffled about in the streets.</p><p>Privet was a small city, it paled in comparison to the grandness before her, but the sounds and sights and smells of Privet filled her mind as she watched Godric's Hollow grow larger. Ginny could hear the sound of hooves clattering against the cobblestone and the murmur of dozens of people all speaking at once. She could almost smell the sweet fragrance that would waft out of the confectioner's shop, and the heavenly scent that always accompanied the tea dealer's door opening. Her fingers could feel the crisp cut pages of newly printed books and the smooth clean pages of letter paper at the stationer's shop. The whole experience was simultaneous in her mind as her senses were flooded by her memories in exhilarating anticipation of what was to come.</p><p>Then to her astonishment, the driver turned them off the road leading to the center of town and began going around the city.</p><p>"Why are we not to go into the city?" She looked to her father, trying to keep her indignance from seeping into her voice.</p><p>"It is to my understanding that Potter Manor is to the West of Godric's Hollow by a mile or so." Her father patted her cheek. "But the church is in the city; you'll surely get to see the city for the wedding ceremony if nothing more."</p><p>Ginny grabbed her father's hand to kiss it. There was so much excitement bubbling in her she couldn't bother to feel ashamed at her eagerness to explore.</p><p>"Try to remain calm, my dear. No wonder you were fatigued when you returned to us after the summer. If you were in this state the whole time then I scare believe you had the energy to sit with us at all that day." Her mother fretted.</p><p>Oh, how Ginny rued her fib of travel fatiguing her! And all for getting away from Mr. Potter, something that if he hadn't affected her so she might have determined a better and more agreeable way to excuse herself from his attentions.</p><p>"Adair, do you have the tonic ready if Miss Weasley needs it?" Her mother's words brought Ginny back to her present circumstances.</p><p>"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, and cloth for a compress as well." Adair grinned at Ginny, fully aware that she did not and would not need either item for travel fatigue.</p><p>The coach turned again and Ginny couldn't stop herself from pushing her whole head out the window as to better see the manor approaching. It was a large home, bigger than any she'd ever seen in Ottery or Privet. The home was white and boasted a third floor with windows as magnificent as those on the ground floor. There was a servants' home and a stable with a large barn that had an iron chain and lock on the big doors. The grounds seemed to stretch for miles and whole swaths of them were planted with crops. There was an area next to the house that was cultivated full of flowers of so many colors it looked as though a master painter had sat to create the beauty just for the house. Ginny wondered at how there were plants that would flower in autumn. They were a sight to behold when combined with the vast trees covered in leaves of red, yellow, and orange, and the crops ready for harvest, golden grain and deep rich greens, all smelling of earth and grass and growth.</p><p>Ginny had never experienced such abundance.</p><p>And a peculiar thought occurred to Ginny as she openly admired Potter Manor and its grounds. If the Potter's had such abundance, why on Earth did the Dursley's work so diligently to achieve higher status? Certainly, with wealth as this, the Potter's most probably would be capable of paying a fair share of their Prince Regent's debts, let alone request and receive an audience with "the majestic Prince of Whales," as the cartoonists were so fond of calling him. Something must be the cause, or Mrs. Dursley would not have referred to her sister's husband and son as strange, cautioning Ginny not to seek young Mr. Potter out while he was in Ottery.</p><p>However, the fair side of the coin held to the virtue of her brother's character. Ron would never associate with someone who looked down on him, and being the sixth son in his family meant there were many who would disparage his place in society. Logic held that if Ron looked upon Mr. Potter as his closest friend, then Mr. Potter must not hold their society's rankings in very high regard. And that led her to believe that perhaps that was what had put the Dursley's at odds with the Potters. The Dursley's had appeared to live solely for climbing the social ladder, but if what Ginny saw before her was any indication, the Potters were among the top rungs of the social ladder, and her interactions with their son told her he was unconcerned with it.</p><p>Ginny's musings were interrupted when her eye caught sight of not only her brother but of Mr. Potter and two more people stepping from the front door and waiting to greet them as the coach approached.</p><p>She pulled her head in from the window so quickly it shocked her that it didn't come flying off in the other direction. Her mother's exasperated look told Ginny that the heat she felt in her face was evident to the entire carriage.</p><p>All she could hope was that she'd managed to retreat back within the coach before any of their hosts caught sight of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry bit back his chuckle as he watched Miss Weasley quickly pull her entire head back within the coach. If she thought the Potter estate was something to behold on approach from the drive, wait until he took her to some of the grand homes he'd seen in Rome.</p><p>That was assuming, of course, he could persuade her to accept him. Harry gave his thoughts a firm shake. He'd known this captivating lady for all of a few hours, and while her beauty and her desire for more from life than the status quo had enraptured his heart, he still would prefer to know more of her before he began thinking about proposing matrimony.</p><p>The coach slowed to a stop in front of him and his companions and Harry nodded to the coachman as the man moved to open the door for the Weasleys.</p><p>Ron stepped ahead of Harry and took his father's hand as he stepped out.</p><p>"Welcome to Godric's Hollow, Father. This is Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter, and you're already acquainted with my friend Mr. Potter." He turned to Harry's parents, "This is my father, Mr. Weasley."</p><p>Harry bowed to Mr. Weasley as his own father bowed before stepping forward to take his hand.</p><p>"Welcome to Potter Manor, Mr. Weasley, we're thrilled to have you staying with us for this happy occasion!"</p><p>"My deepest thanks, Mr. Potter, you've been abundantly generous to my family and it is my pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. May I present my wife and daughter?" Mr. Weasley turned as Mrs. Weasley stepped from the coach. "Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter, this is my lovely wife, Mrs. Weasley."</p><p>Harry didn't hear his parents' response as he stepped forward to help Miss Weasley from the coach, winking at the coachman as he did so. The man gave him a knowing chuckle but stepped aside to attend to the luggage.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Weasley." Harry gave her his hand as she stepped from the coach.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Potter," she smiled at him, and he was surprised when she let her hand linger a moment longer in his after she'd reached the ground beneath them. Harry almost pulled her arm into his, but she stepped back to let her and her mother's lady's maid and her father's valet down from the coach.</p><p>Mr. Weasley called her to his side as he introduced her to Harry's parents, but Harry noticed his mother's eyes on him. She was smiling, a smile that he'd learned to recognize in his twenty-two years of life. His mother was now aware of how he felt about Miss Weasley, and he was weary to consider it a benefit.</p><p>"I'm so pleased to have all of you here," Mrs. Potter gestured towards the house. "Please, come inside."</p><p>Ron moved to Miss Weasley's side and took her arm and Harry immediately pushed down the envy that rose in his chest. It was right and proper for her brother to accompany her, especially as he himself was not Miss Weasley's suitor, nor anything more than a recent acquaintance. Harry moved with their little crowd into the house and listened carefully as his mother spoke to their guests.</p><p>"Shall I show you your rooms first, and then we can all gather in the drawing room before going down to dinner?"</p><p>"That sounds lovely, and thank you again for opening your home to us," Mrs. Weasley spoke, "It is a truly magnificent place."</p><p>Mrs. Potter smiled warmly, "We enjoy the opportunities to share it with company whenever possible." Then she smirked at Harry before turning back to Mrs. Weasley. "And I especially enjoy having other ladies in the home."</p><p>Harry looked heavenward and hoped no one noticed how his mother's glances were oscillating between Miss Weasley and himself. They climbed the main staircase up to the first floor where his mother showed them the drawing room before ascending to the second floor where the staff had prepared rooms for the Weasley's.</p><p>"Here we are," his mother opened the first door, "If you need anything at all please do not hesitate to ask, and our staff will be at your disposal, feel free to call on them for any reason. We'll let you get settled in and meet you in the drawing room once you've had a chance to prepare for dinner."</p><p>"You are the soul of generosity," Mr. Weasley bowed to them. "We are deeply grateful for all of this."</p><p>"It's the least we can do," Mr. Potter responded with a broad smile. "Your wonderful son has been like a brother to our boy."</p><p>They excused themselves so the Weasleys could prepare for dinner and Ron quitted their company to stay with his family which left Harry and his parents to move to their own quarters to prepare for dinner. As they moved to the wing of the home they'd lived in since he was a child, his mother took his arm.</p><p>"Now, my darling child, how long have you been trying to win the favor of that beautiful Miss Weasley?"</p><p>"Are you courting, Miss Weasley?" His father grabbed his shoulder in excitement.</p><p>Harry sighed, "No, I am not courting her. I've had one dinner and perhaps a quarter of an hour with the lady. I hardly call that trying to win her favor, Mother. I'm simply attempting to become better acquainted with Miss Weasley, she is, after all, the sister of my best friend."</p><p>His parents shared a long look and Harry knew he was in for trouble.</p><p>"Please, I beg of you, do not try and help things along with Miss Weasley and myself. If truth be told, she was a bit averse to my attentions when I visited the Weasley's in their home in Ottery. I'm not going to demonstrate the impertinence of those men that push their attentions when they are unwanted. My plan was to see if she was willing to speak with me here, in our home, and if she continues to be put off by my conversation, then I will leave the lady to herself."</p><p>His parents shared another long look and Harry knew that it was futile to insist they leave the matter be.</p><p>"Don't worry yourself, my boy," his father stopped in front of his parents' rooms and took his mother's arm from him. "We won't do anything to cause you distress on the matter."</p><p>As the door shut behind his mother and father, Harry didn't believe his father's promise in the slightest. But as there was nothing as could be done; he asked the butler to send him Sterling and went to his own rooms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny took in the beauty around her. The rooms were exquisite and no detail had been overlooked in their preparations. She wandered through the private sitting room and into one of the bedrooms, sitting down on what was certainly the softest bed she'd ever had chance to encounter.</p><p>"It's a bit overwhelming the first time, is it not?" Ron spoke from the door.</p><p>"Is this the life you've been living all this time?" She didn't mean for it to but Ginny's question had an undertone of accusation.</p><p>"Hardly," Ron chuckled. "But I have been a guest here a fair amount. Potter, and his parents, they view wealth differently than most."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ginny gestured to a chair in the room for Ron to seat himself.</p><p>Ron nodded his thanks as he sat and continued. "That what we understood the extravagantly wealthy to be while growing up is not what this family is. You'll not find more generous people than Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They view their money as something to be shared and to lift those around them. I'd wager their staff is paid more than any other in the whole of England."</p><p>Ginny pursed her lips, "And why, dear brother, do you tell me these things?"</p><p>Ron chuckled, "Because, dear sister, I nearly let the money, or more precisely my pride, drive me away from the Potter's. I want you to know that your lovely hosts are as genuine as they appear."</p><p>Ginny wondered if Mr. Potter had told Ron of his interest in her and this was all to play him into her good graces.</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to being here in Godric's Hollow for this fortnight."</p><p>"Perhaps you could be here longer," Ron held her gaze. "Mother and Father are concerned with your returning from Privet and no suitors to speak of. I could suggest to Father that you stay with Miss Granger and me for a season."</p><p>Ginny couldn't stay her cry of excitement. "Truly? If I won't be a burden then I would love to be here with you! I'm sure I could be a help to Miss Granger as well!"</p><p>Ron laughed and looked very pleased. "I'll discuss the idea with Father, but I think he'll be pleased with it as well. I've mentioned the proposal to Miss Granger and she's rather excited with the fact that you'll be her sister. She's already agreed to having you stay with us."</p><p>Ginny moved and hugged her brother. "Thank you!"</p><p>"Children," her mother stepped in the room, "Let us prepare for dinner. We mustn't keep our hosts waiting."</p><p>Ginny sighed. She somewhat wanted to keep Mr. Potter waiting. She was still undecided about how to handle his feelings towards her. A large part of her was still wary of him. He was a man of great wealth and she'd learned in her short life that the more money a man had the more it consumed him. The examples in Privet had been more numerous than she could reasonably count. And besides all that, Mr. Potter hadn't been in England longer than the six months back with her brother since he'd left boarding school, which she knew to be true because of her brother being his traveling companion through those years. Ginny wanted a husband who would be there with her, not one that would be off traveling the world while she resided at the estate with his parents, and when on the rare occasion he returned, consumed with his income. Ginny wanted a partner, she wanted a companion, she wanted love.</p><p>The only caveat being that she thought she possibly could very easily love Mr. Potter. But Ginny didn't want to spend her life loving a man who loved his money and his excursions more than her. And even with Ron's assurance that the Potter's were different than what she knew the atrociously wealthy to be, she felt apprehensive at trusting Mr. Potter.</p><p>Ginny sat in one of the scrumptiously soft chairs facing the beautifully crafted full-length mirror as Adair styled her hair. She couldn't help but smile at her reflection. She owned a small table mirror that she would normally use to admire Adair's skillful styles once they were finished, but to watch her lady's maid go through the entire process was almost spellbinding. She was ashamed to admit that a small part of her thought to perhaps encourage Mr. Potter's attentions simply to see if she could convince him to gift her such a mirror. But she immediately pushed the thought away and quickly prayed forgiveness for her vanity and greed.</p><p>Ginny straightened in the chair and looked herself in the eyes. She would not be so easily beset by the opulence around her, nor would she be enraptured by Mr. Potter and his charm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry tried not to pace in the drawing room as they waited for the Weasley's to join them. His parents were chatting idly about the crop this year and their plans to make sure a large percentage made it to those in need. Normally he would enjoy participating in conversations as this. However, his mind was otherwise concerned with whatever conversations his parents had while they were preparing for dinner. To the point of distraction, Harry was attempting to prepare himself for every eventuality that his well-meaning parents might try that could and probably would unhinge his hopes of determining Miss Weasley's feelings on his intentions.</p><p>"What do you think, darling?"</p><p>Harry turned as he realized his mother was addressing him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, my thoughts on what, exactly, Mother?"</p><p>"Do you think Mr. Weasley would accept if we offered to host a wedding breakfast for him?"</p><p>"Oh, yes," he nodded, "I believe he would be pleased, and so would Miss Granger."</p><p>"She's such a dear lady," his mother smiled. "Reminds me a touch of myself when I was a young woman."</p><p>"You're as ravishing as you ever were when you were nineteen, my dear." His father took his mother's hand to kiss it and Harry chuckled.</p><p>"James," His mother's whisper went low enough that he couldn't hear what passed between his parents, and Harry was rather grateful for it.</p><p>Before his parents could attempt to make spectacles of themselves, the Weasley's joined them and served as enough of a distraction to keep things proper. The conversation was pleasant and Harry began to wonder if his parents' promise to not embarrass him was as good as their word.</p><p>"Miss Weasley, have you ever seen a weeping willow?" His father's question was so trivial that Harry didn't realize the imminent danger it presented.</p><p>"No, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I haven't."</p><p>"Oh, I ask because we have a fair number on the grounds, my father brought the first of them back from one of his excursions to the East, and I was curious if you or any of your brothers had the same affinity for climbing them."</p><p>"The same affinity as yourself as a youth?" Miss Weasley's question was what finally tipped Harry to where his father's line of questioning was going.</p><p>"As myself, actually," Harry interrupted. He wasn't going to let his father tell <em>his</em> version of this story. "As I child I climbed the trees in that grove frequently, and frequently fell into the pond beside them. My parents argued over whether perhaps I hoped to be a bird or a fish."</p><p>Miss Weasley laughed and her smile was warm. "And what were you hoping to be as you climbed these willows?"</p><p>Harry was becoming enraptured by her smile and the way her eyes bore into him, a brighter shade of brown than the bark of the willow trees he'd climbed in his childhood.</p><p>"A pirate, actually, I thought to sail the seas and see the world."</p><p>Her smile fell a fraction and she turned away from him.</p><p>"Well, now you know," she spoke to his parents, and Harry had a blink of confusion just before remembering he had not been alone with her.</p><p>"And we have you to thank for it," his father laughed. "Really Miss Weasley, you should see these weeping willows, majestic things."</p><p>"You should take her to see them after we dine," his mother looked at Harry with all the command of a sea captain.</p><p>Harry kept the sigh from his lips and smiled at Miss Weasley. "If you'd like to see them, I'd be happy to show you."</p><p>"If it's no trouble," she gave him a small smile. "Seeing the wonders of the world brought home to England is as close as I'll ever come to seeing those far-off lands."</p><p>Harry blinked; did she truly believe that? He wanted to take her to every far-off land she could dream of. That was obviously not something he could say in front of her family, let alone his own, so he settled for what he hoped was an opportunity to spend more time with her.</p><p>"I could show you a few other souvenirs from different places if you would like. Between my grandfather and father, the estate has quite the collection."</p><p>"Don't forget the things you've brought home," his father added. "Your tour of Europe has brought home some of the more interesting items in my opinion."</p><p>Harry tried not to let his grimace of annoyance show. His parents wanted him to find a good wife in hopes that he would be home more frequently, and apparently, they'd settled on Miss Weasley, despite his insistence that she didn't seem as interested as he would have liked.</p><p>But Miss Weasley smiled at him and Harry found his annoyance fading quickly.</p><p>"I think I would like to see your family's treasures as well."</p><p>Harry felt his smile find its way back to his face as he nodded, and he wondered if maybe Miss Weasley wanted this time with him as much as he wanted the time with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next 6 chapters go up on Dec 12! And thank you to all of you who commented and reviewed and favorited and gave kudos and in any way told me that you're enjoying this story! I so appreciate your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Ginny were honest, she would have to admit that she had no idea what she was doing. All the logic she could trace told her to stay away from Mr. Potter, that their match would end in a hollow and empty life for her. But then he would smile at her and look at her as if she were the only woman in the world and Ginny was suddenly agreeing to walk the grounds of his estate with him.</p><p>Adair had helped her into her pelisse after dinner and accompanied her and Mr. Potter and his valet to the grounds. Ginny took Mr. Potter's arm with a flutter in her heart as they stepped out onto the terrace behind the home. She felt her breath catch in her chest as she beheld them. The sun had not quite set completely, and as the stars began to push through the dark blue of the fading sky, the sun seemed to press its last bits of light through the horizon, reminding all of how much greater it was than the pinpricks of light that would soon cover the sky and the white glow of the moon that would be their guide till morning.</p><p>"My family's home does have its fairer moments." Mr. Potter smiled down at her.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Ginny realized that she was now smiling up at him again, falling into his stare as his eyes seemed to be trying to open a door to her soul if she'd only give him the chance to do so.</p><p>He gently pulled her a little closer as he spoke, "Shall we?"</p><p>There was something secure and comforting in the strength of his arm around hers and the warmth of his body nearly pressed against her own, it was a rush, a rush strong enough to push through all of the reasons she had for why she shouldn't, and like a rotted out damn they gave way to the rushing river of her desire to indulge in the attentions of Mr. Potter.</p><p>She smiled up at him and pulled closer to him, her side brushing here and there against his, and brought her other hand to wrap around his arm. "Yes, I would like very much to see where you played pirates."</p><p>Mr. Potter laughed and she felt its vibrations roll through her the same way thunder rolled after lightning cracked across a dark sky and rain pelted the ground and the power of nature left Ginny in awe of its grandeur.</p><p>The walk to the willow trees was not terribly long, but as they walked, Ginny realized that the paths upon where they walked went on into the darkness a fair way.</p><p>Mr. Potter must have noticed her gaze.</p><p>"If you'd like, tomorrow I could show you the grounds."</p><p>A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Am I so obvious, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>"Not at all," He pulled her closer as a light breeze picked up. "But I recognize a desire to explore when I see one."</p><p>"Well, if you're only trying to indulge my overdeveloped sense of curiosity, I think I could acquiesce."</p><p>"You're too kind," Mr. Potter smiled and gestured ahead of them. "There they are, my childhood pirate ships."</p><p>There was just enough light that Ginny could make out his once pretend ships. There was a small grove of trees that had branches that stretched up then out and finally down to the ground and the pond that they abutted. The majority of the leaves had turned yellow but Ginny could just make out the few branches that were still green. They were enormous and Ginny was entranced by their magnificence.</p><p>"They're glorious," Ginny felt her feet moving forward even as she gazed awestruck by these new trees. "Where in the world did your grandfather bring them home from?"</p><p>"I understand they're from China," Mr. Potter guided her to a tree with several branches that stretched out over the pond. "Father says that Grandfather brought the first one or two home himself and then those he did business with gave the others to him as gifts. My grandmother loved them so much that he always asked those he knew were traveling there to bring one back for him to plant here so she could enjoy them."</p><p>"That was kind of him," Ginny reached out and took hold of one of the low hanging branches, running her fingers over the bark and leaves. She pushed it aside and walked under the cover of the tree and its branches. Mr. Potter followed after her and his valet held back branches for Adair to enter under the canopy.</p><p>"Grandmother was scared to death of getting on a ship, and I think Grandfather felt that bringing her back things like this gave her a way to partake in these exotic places with him. She always told Mother how grand a thing it was for her to be willing to get on a ship."</p><p>Ginny almost missed what he said she was so captivated by the small room that the willow seemed to create with its overhanging branches. But it was no surprise that Mrs. Potter would be willing to get on a ship. Ginny wondered if the wonderful woman would be afraid of anything. While she was sweet and charming to the last, Ginny could see iron in Mrs. Potter.</p><p>"Is this where you'd climb?" She pointed to a branch that was lower to the ground and stretched long out over the pond.</p><p>Mr. Potter laughed and put an affectionate hand on the branch. "Yes. The helm was there in the middle, and the lookout was at the far end out over the water."</p><p>Ginny smiled and then she pressed herself up to sit on the branch, looking out as the last of the sunlight disappeared and the darkness fully enclosed them in its protective embrace. "I rather like your ship, Captain Potter."</p><p>Mr. Potter's face was shadowed as he looked up at her while she sat upon the branch, her feet dangling above the ground.</p><p>"I rather enjoy seeing you aboard my ship, Miss Weasley. I dare venture to say that sea travel suits you."</p><p>Ginny felt herself lean closer to him, noticing as she did so that he was closing the space between them as well.</p><p>And then Adair cleared her throat loudly, causing Ginny to startle and pull back.</p><p>Mr. Potter straightened. "May I assist you to disembark, Miss Weasley?"</p><p>Ginny nodded, still trying to regain control over her racing heartbeat, her mind spinning with how much she had wanted to close the distance between them.</p><p>Mr. Potter took her gently but firmly by the waist and lifted her off the branch, setting her down on the ground. His hands on her waist were only adding to the spinning of her mind but before Ginny could even begin to think it through, Mr. Potter moved to take her arm and began leading her back to the house.</p><p>It was as though Adair's timely interruption had brought all of Ginny's misgivings rushing back at her. What was she doing? Mr. Potter was charming, certainly, but the desire to see more obviously ran in his very blood, and it would only be a matter of time before he would leave her to see more of the world. She'd be the wife to care for the estate and ensure he had a family and home to return to once every two or three years. She'd be alone and she would not know who her friends were and who simply wanted to associate with her because she'd married into one of the richest families in Southern England. She'd be as stuck here in Godric's Hollow as she'd been in Ottery, but here she'd be alone as well.</p><p>They arrived back at the house late enough that it appeared the rest of their families had retired for the evening to their private sitting rooms. Mr. Potter walked her all the way back to the door of the rooms that had been prepared for her and her parents.</p><p>"Thank you for your company, Miss Weasley." He dropped her arm, discreetly brushing his fingers against her own for a fraction of a second as though he might try to intertwine their hands, but he pulled away completely and bowed. "Good night."</p><p>"Good night, Mr. Potter." Ginny forgot to curtsey; she was so stunned by his touch. She turned and slowly moved back into her room; Adair now silent in her wake. As she prepared for bed, a part of Ginny secretly wished Adair had not been as vigilant in her responsibilities, but the greater part of her was spinning from the rush that Mr. Potter's gentle touch and his charming manner had unleashed upon her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was at a loss. All morning he'd attempted to catch Miss Weasley's eye, but she avoided his blatant attempts to speak with her, let alone show her the rest of his family's estate. He would have thought that was an obvious sign that she felt nothing from their time together the night before and he ought then to keep his word on the matter and leave her to her own happiness. But what left him not only reluctant to do so but confused alongside his reluctance, was how she insisted upon staring at him every waking moment. The lady had not taken her eyes off of him since she'd come down to breakfast unless of course, he was looking at her as well.</p><p>And so, Harry was at a loss as to how Miss Weasley wished to proceed. He'd not courted many women, only one seriously and for a mere week before determining that they were ill-suited for each other. Harry was not accustomed to feeling so ill-equipped. He was self-assured in every other facet of his life, but in this situation, he felt upside down.</p><p>"May I ask your company for the day, Harry?" Ron interrupted Harry's musings.</p><p>"Of course," Harry set aside his confusion to focus on his friend. "In what way might I serve your company this day?'</p><p>"I've chosen a gift for Miss Granger, and I'd like your opinion on it."</p><p>"I'm sure you've picked something worthy of her, but I'd be quite happy to ease your nerves and give it my approval," Harry smirked at Ron before nodding to Sterling who moved for his coat and hat.</p><p>Ron laughed as he let his valet help him into his coat. "Away with us then.</p><p>As they rode into Godric's Hollow, Harry tried to keep his thoughts from Miss Weasley, but they insisted on wandering back to his dilemma.</p><p>"You're quiet today," Ron noted.</p><p>Harry sighed, if he was confused as how to handle courting a lady, he was completely unprepared on the proper way to tell said lady's brother what he was going through.</p><p>"I suppose I'm just ill at ease today." Harry evaded Ron's probing.</p><p>Ron nodded sympathetically, "I've noted the same feeling. Being home for the last six months without planning another journey has left a vacancy in me."</p><p>Harry looked out over the city he called home. "I suppose that could be the reason."</p><p>"You should plan that trip to Morocco, bring me back something." Ron quizzed him.</p><p>"Who would I go with, Ron?" Harry did not mean to let his forlorn feelings creep into his tone of voice, and tried to recover the lightness of their conversation by smiling at his friend.</p><p>Ron studied him a moment, but seemingly acquiesced by Harry's smile, he shrugged and responded. "Maybe you'll find you don't mind traveling alone. Or perhaps you'll meet someone while you're out that you care to spend the time with."</p><p>Harry shook his head, "I don't know if I care for any of that."</p><p>"You could always find yourself a wife. I've found that planning out my engagement and wedding has been plenty distracting."</p><p>Harry looked up sharply at his friend, but Ron's face was full of mirth.</p><p>"Perhaps," Harry gestured to the jewelers as they arrived at their destination. "But why don't you show me what fair thing you've chosen for your lovely Miss Granger."</p><p>Ron led Harry inside where he gestured to a full lady's set made of silver with beautiful blue stones adorning it.</p><p>"I came here to get the wedding ring for her, and when I saw the set, I thought how much Miss Granger is drawn to blue, she's even transplanting some of her mother's bluebells to a pot to bring to our home once the wedding has taken place."</p><p>Harry smiled at the set, certain that Miss Granger would be pleased. "You should purchase it, Weasley, before some other disparaging dandy realizes what a prize it is and snatches it up."</p><p>Ron grinned before calling the jeweler over. They left the shop with Ron's purse a bit lighter, and his hands a bit fuller with the wooden box that held the pieces he'd purchased."</p><p>"Shall we deliver it to her now?" Harry asked as they took to the street.</p><p>"My mind was leaning that direction, give her some time to decide what piece of it she might like to wear at the wedding if any." Ron managed to look a trifle embarrassed and Harry smiled.</p><p>"Then away with us," he motioned them forward to the Granger's home.</p><p>Miss Granger was overjoyed to have her betrothed call upon her and she was left speechless as she opened the box Ron presented her with.</p><p>"Truly?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Truly, it is for me?"</p><p>"Of course," Ron smiled, his hands gently covering hers as she held the box. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"Yes," she nodded, "I love it, I love all of it, thank you!"</p><p>Harry stepped back from the doorway he'd been watching from, smiling as he moved near the home's entrance. He wanted some air and more time to think about his problem with how to interpret Miss Weasley's behavior. He was sure Ron would come looking for him at some point, but he was equally sure he had time to spare before that would occur. Indeed, he was alone nearly a half-hour before someone intruded on his privacy.</p><p>"And how are you this fine morning, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>Harry started as he turned to see Miss Granger walk up behind him, her mother following and attending to her bluebells along the front of the house.</p><p>"Well, Miss Granger, and how does the day find you presently?"</p><p>"Dishonesty is a sin, Mr. Potter."</p><p>Harry blinked, "I beg your pardon."</p><p>Miss Granger laughed, "You're sulking. Unless the English language has escaped me completely, sulking does not customarily accompany the same actions as <em>well</em> normally procures."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "It wouldn't be gentlemanly to impart my melancholy concerns on a lady."</p><p>"Even if the lady's betrothed asked her to see if she could in some small way help his best friend's attitude to climb to a happier state?"</p><p>"Ah," Harry looked heavenward, "So Mr. Weasley is now sending his betrothed to dig into why I am, what word did you use? Sulking, wasn't it?"</p><p>"My betrothed is concerned you're taking his marriage as a personal affront."</p><p>Harry managed to laugh, "He's wrong, I'm very pleased for him."</p><p>"Then may I, as you so eloquently phrased it, dig into why you are sulking?"</p><p>Harry thought for a moment as he carefully worded his response.</p><p>"There is a lady, whom I am unsure as to her feelings towards me, and that has left me a trifle perplexed."</p><p>Miss Granger nodded, "Would you like a lady's opinion on the situation?"</p><p>Harry hesitated, mostly due to his concern that the astute Miss Granger would see right through to which lady he was referring to. But if he could keep it to merely the actions and not the situations that surrounded them, then perhaps he could manage to gain her insight without also alerting Ron to the reality that he was attempting to court his friend's only sister.</p><p>"I'm simply unsure how to read her reactions to me. We've had a few conversations which seemed to indicate she was interested in pursuing something more than merely acquaintances, but she also has made a show of appearing uninterested."</p><p>Miss Granger was silent looking out at the street in front of her father's home.</p><p>"Would you be willing to give me an example?"</p><p>Harry hesitated, but the part of him that had to exercise every force of will to not break all propriety and kiss Miss Weasley the night before was desperate for some form of understanding for the variance in her reactions to him. One moment she was leaning into him and the next she refused to look him in the eye, and Harry was realizing that maybe sulking wasn't such a bad definition for his mood after all.</p><p>"Miss Granger, I hope I can count on your discretion in this matter."</p><p>"Of course," she smiled at him.</p><p>"The lady in question and I happened to spend a wonderful hour together last night, and to speak frankly I was under the impression that she was of the mind to court me fully. But upon seeing her today, she refused to meet my eye while also fixing her gaze upon me for every moment I was not attempting to engage her in conversation, or even catch her eye. It has led me to wonder if I imagined that happy hour entirely."</p><p>Miss Granger nodded, "I think I understand. Your friend, Mr. Weasley, acted much the same way when I first expressed interest in him. To tell the truth there was one moment where he bordered on giving offense."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "Yes, I recall his confusion over how he felt towards you."</p><p>"There is where you're misguided, Mr. Potter." Miss Granger grinned, "Mr. Weasley was already sure of his feelings for me, but he had put in his mind every obstacle for why it could not be."</p><p>Harry nodded, "I do recall his insistence that he didn't have anything to offer you, and other concerns as that."</p><p>She spoke again in a hushed tone. "And I believe Miss Weasley would act similar to her brother in these matters, seeing as they are cut from the same cloth."</p><p>Harry felt his blood grow cold; and his shock must have registered on his face for Miss Granger smiled at him, continuing in her whispered voice.</p><p>"You have my word that I shall not tell a soul, and do not concern yourself with my betrothed, Mr. Weasley is unaware. He's rather preoccupied, or had you noticed?"</p><p>Harry shook his head, "You knew from the outset."</p><p>"Yes, but it wouldn't have been right to come out and tell you how you ought to go about wooing Miss Weasley, would it?"</p><p>"And how then am I to go about it, Miss Granger?" Harry chuckled quietly at the smug look on her face.</p><p>"You must show her you plan to stay with her, Mr. Potter, just as you did her brother. The Weasley's place great value in loyalty." She smiled as Ron came to stand in the doorway. "Hadn't you noticed?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny thought she'd done rather well the last few days at avoiding Mr. Potter. Her heart had proven itself untrustworthy that night at the willow trees. And if she wasn't watchful, her mind would go back to the feeling of his body brushing against hers, his closeness as he leant into her, his fingers nearly intertwining around her own, the way it had all set her afire.</p><p>But she wouldn't allow her foolish heart to trap her in a lonely life. No, there would be other options, especially while she stayed with Ron and her future sister-in-law. Ginny would just have to hold her heart in check until she had chance to meet other gentlemen in Godric's Hollow. While the Potter's were certainly nothing like the Dursley's, Ginny knew a man who had traveled as much as Mr. Potter wouldn't be happy staying close to home.</p><p>A voice in her head suggested that maybe, if Mr. Potter was willing to throw the social norms to the wind for her brother, perhaps he wouldn't be opposed to letting a wife come along on his adventures. But Ginny knew better than to believe those wild notions. There were plenty of gentlemen that would lift their brothers, but they turned a blind eye to the plight of the women in their lives. Ginny knew better than to hope for anyone to bring her closer to her dreams.</p><p>But even with all her resolve, Ginny still found herself returning with Adair to where she had felt the closest to Mr. Potter, to the grove of weeping willow trees.</p><p>They were captivating, and something about the way their branches grew up, out, and then down was fascinating. She walked up to the same tree that Mr. Potter had led her to her first evening at Potter Manor and ran her hands across the hanging branches like the strings of a harp, imagining the music that would play if they were.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley."</p><p>Ginny spun to find Mr. Potter and his valet approaching.</p><p>"Mr. Potter," she curtsied and tried to hold on to her resolve to avoid him. But his smile and the intensity of his stare was pinning her to the ground beneath her and she couldn't have moved if her life depended upon the action.</p><p>He closed the distance between them and a part of Ginny's mind tried to find the words to excuse herself, but the part of her that wanted this, wanted Mr. Potter, simply dismissed it all and kept her rooted to her spot by the tree.</p><p>"I trust you're enjoying your stay?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Ginny finally managed to force her eyes down and she gained some of her resolve back. "I suppose I ought to return to the house."</p><p>He held out his arm to her, "May I accompany you?"</p><p>Ginny braced herself and took his arm, trying to cling to her resolve not to be swayed by her natural attraction to Mr. Potter.</p><p>It did her no good. The moment she touched his arm her mind was brought back to the moments of intimacy from the previous night, both at the willows and at her door. And as her feelings on the matter rushed her in a whirlwind, she felt all logical thinking being caught up and thrown away from her present mind despite her best efforts to hold on for the sake of her future.</p><p>"Miss Weasley," Mr. Potter began to lead her back to his home, "You mentioned your interest in seeing the trifles I've brought back from Europe. I'd like very much to show them to you if your previous sentiments on the matter have not changed."</p><p>Ginny thought that if perhaps she could let go of his arm then maybe she could refuse him, or more precisely refuse herself. But with him so close, and her feelings flinging all sensical thought far from her mind, Ginny found herself wanting the contact, the time, the conversation, and most dangerously of all, him.</p><p>"I suppose I could spare a few moments," Ginny kept her eyes fixed on the grounds around them, mostly to assure herself she wasn't completely giving in to his spell.</p><p>"Would you have those few moments presently?"</p><p>Ginny bit her lip and nodded, forcing herself to keep her eyes away from his. "Yes, I would."</p><p>"Splendid," Mr. Potter sounded pleased, and perhaps a bit relieved, which only confirmed to Ginny that he was indeed hoping to court her. That confirmation only served to heighten her anxiety on the matter. She knew the importance of not encouraging his interest, but she was unable to do anything more than remind herself of it, for her interest in him would allow no other action but to follow Mr. Potter.</p><p>They walked in silence through the grounds and the house to a room on the ground level in the East wing.</p><p>"This is where my family keeps the trinkets we bring back, at least the ones that can't be planted or worn."</p><p>Ginny followed him into the room and looked with wide eyes at the treasures around her, sharing an astonished glance with Adair. Trinkets would be the last word she would use to describe what was kept in this expansive room. Statues made of beautiful green stone, marble, and blown glass. Wooden carvings ranging from gondolas to elephants. Paintings of Mr. Potter's grandfather, his father, and himself, garbed in the costumes of far-off countries. And so many other items Ginny couldn't have named if she tried.</p><p>"Which of all these are yours?"</p><p>Mr. Potter led her to one side of the room with tables covered in items small and large, aligned in rows, "This area hosts most of my finds."</p><p>"What is this?" She picked up one of two curious wooden disks that seemed to be a pair.</p><p>"They're from Spain, they make a clapping noise when you press them together." He picked up the second one and demonstrated for her.</p><p>Ginny smiled at the sound. "What are they used for?"</p><p>"The women dance and they hold these in their hands adding to the music with them."</p><p>"That must be a sight to behold." Ginny made the clapping noise and smiled.</p><p>"It was quite impressive," then he chuckled, "Though I must say not quite as captivating as yourself."</p><p>"Are you quizzing me, Mr. Potter?" Ginny set the little clapper down where it had been.</p><p>"Not at all Miss Weasley," He took her arm, "The comment was not made in jest."</p><p>Ginny didn't intend to look up at him. She had intended to keep her eyes on anything but him. But something about the way he spoke to her, the comforting, secure tone of his voice, it pulled her neck up to look at him as softly as if it had been his own hand to slide his fingers along the curve of her neck and under her chin to guide her eyes to his.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He stared down at her, his face suddenly going unsure as he continued to look down at her, a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Was," her voice came out a breathless whisper and she cleared her throat, "Was there more you wanted to show me?"</p><p>Mr. Potter nodded but he didn't turn back to the table, instead, he shifted his arm dropping hers so that his hand could slide the length of her lower arm and hold her fingers in his.</p><p>Ginny felt her breathing grow labored and she couldn't manage to pull away from him.</p><p>"Miss Weasley," he stepped closer and Ginny realized that the dark had made this experience the first time less potent, for this time Ginny wondered if she might faint from her inability to draw a full breath.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Ginny could barely hear her own voice.</p><p>"Harry dear?"</p><p>Ginny pulled back with a gasp just as Mrs. Potter came walking in.</p><p>"Ah," she smiled brightly at Ginny, "I didn't mean to interrupt your tour of our family's collection. I'll only be a moment." She turned to Harry, "I just wanted to let you know that Miss Granger and her parents have agreed to join us for dinner tonight. I thought you'd be pleased."</p><p>"Thank you, Mother," Mr. Potter nodded, "I'm looking forward to it."</p><p>Mrs. Potter smiled, "Yes, well, I'll leave you to it then." She nodded to Ginny before walking out the door, leaving them alone with Adair and Harry's man.</p><p>And as Ginny looked at Harry, she knew she was not going to be able to pull away anymore. Her heart had won, but at the expense of all her dreams and most probably her future happiness as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry took a deep breath and resisted the urge to simply pull Miss Weasley back into him. She looked a trifle downcast, and while he might be of the mind to return to the intimacy of their previous moment, he was of the greater mind to ensure she wasn't going to go running away from him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He resisted the urge to link their fingers together again.</p><p>She sighed and smiled up at him. "I'm alright."</p><p>"You're sure?" He couldn't help himself and stepped closer to her.</p><p>"Yes," her smile grew a fraction and she looked up at him through her eyelashes.</p><p>Harry found his desire to kiss her almost overpowering.</p><p>"Shall," she bit her lip," Shall we prepare for dinner?"</p><p>Harry chuckled. "I suppose that with your future sister-in-law coming, you'd like to make a good first impression?"</p><p>Miss Weasley gave him a breathy sounding laugh. "Well, only because Miss Granger will be a relation."</p><p>Harry laughed with her, "Then I suppose we ought to be to the drawing room sooner than not."</p><p>"Would you walk me to my rooms before you prepare for dinner?" She didn't manage to hold his gaze as she asked, but the shyness in her manner when she was normally so composed was alluring in such a way that Harry wondered how any gentleman had let her pass them by.</p><p>"I think I wouldn't be happy if I didn't," He took her arm in his and moved them out of the room, her lady's maid and Sterling following quickly behind them.</p><p>"Well, then I insist that you see me to my rooms." She moved closer to him as they moved through the house, brushing gently against him as she walked.</p><p>"Tonight, after the evening's festivities, will you accompany me back to this room of trinkets?" Harry brought his other hand around to thread his fingers through hers as they held onto his arm.</p><p>"Yes," then she bit her lip and looked up at him, "there are several items I wish to know more about."</p><p>Harry felt his heart take flight at the opportunity. "I would be happy to explain each item for your enjoyment."</p><p>He stopped in front of her rooms and stole the feeling of her hand in his before he bowed.</p><p>"I'll meet you in the drawing room then."</p><p>"Yes," her returning smile was bright and Harry wanted nothing more than to see that smile directed at him every day for the rest of his life.</p><p>With reluctance, he stepped back and walked to his rooms with Sterling, feeling like perhaps if he tried, he might be able to fly the whole way there.</p><p>When she walked into the drawing room just before the Granger's arrived, Harry thought perhaps he had felt like he could fly because he had died and gone to heaven. There had been great pains taken in her preparations for dinner. Her hair was swept up and back, creating a style that pulled her eyes forward as it framed her face. Her gown hung in such a way that made him wonder at the softness of her form. And then she smiled at him and Harry knew he wasn't dead yet, at least he assumed feeling his heart pound in his chest was a decent indication of it.</p><p>Harry didn't manage to seat himself next to Miss Weasley, however, because her soon to be sister-in-law commandeered Miss Weasley's attention, as did her mother. And while a part of him was rather put out with Miss Granger and Mrs. Weasley for it, he didn't mind the chance to see Miss Weasley excited. Her eyes sparkled with light the way the pond on his grounds would when the sun was high above it. And her smile brought all the joy out of his heart. Captivated by her person, the sound of her voice, the feel of her laughter ringing through the room, Harry felt like he could never leave this room with her and be happy for the rest of his life. The fulfillment he felt with Miss Weasley dwarfed every adventure Harry had ever embarked on, every far-off land, every item he brought home, nothing compared. He didn't need those anymore, he only needed her.</p><p>The evening seemed to drag by, but when the Grangers left for the evening, Harry finally managed to steal Miss Weasley away and taking her arm seemed to be the first breath of air he'd taken since he had let go of her hand hours earlier.</p><p>"You appear to enjoy Miss Granger's company," Harry commented when he'd offered his arm to her, and smiled when she took it to step close to him.</p><p>"She's lovely, I'm already predisposed to love her, and I feel certain that spending more time with her will only increase that."</p><p>Harry walked them into the collection room, her lady's maid and Sterling a few steps behind them.</p><p>"I would like to look forward to spending more time with you." He guided her back to the tables with his souvenirs.</p><p>"Truly? And here I thought you were bored with my company." She laughed.</p><p>"Miss Weasley," he waxed bold and linked their fingers together, "I think I shall never tire of your company."</p><p>Her eyes were locked on their linked hands and her chest rose and fell rapidly, "Are you quite certain?"</p><p>"I am certain I shall never wish to be without access to your company." He ran his thumb over her fingers.</p><p>Her smile grew and she looked up from their hands, "I think I would very much like to have access to your company as well."</p><p>"Then we are agreed?" Harry stepped just a fraction closer to her. "I shall give you full access to my company, and you, if you would be ever so generous, might give me chance to call upon you?"</p><p>She smiled a soft and sweet smile that left Harry's knees feeling weak.</p><p>"I'm certain I could find time to entertain your requests."</p><p>Harry felt as though his feet might lift off the floor.</p><p>"I warn you; I fear I would have cause to make these requests of your time often."</p><p>"I hope you would."</p><p>They smiled at each other in silence, Harry running his thumb over her fingers, thriving off the feeling of her hand in his own.</p><p>She bit her lip and suppressed a laugh before looking down at the table. "Now, what, pray tell, is this?"</p><p>Harry chuckled and began explaining the metal button he'd picked up at the battlefield at Waterloo.</p><p>Harry was unsure as to what had changed Miss Weasley's disposition towards him. He liked to hope it was something to do with himself; or perhaps it was that she saw all the places he could take her as she viewed this room. But whatever had happened to change her frame of mind, Harry was unconcerned, because in that moment she was in his company and he felt certain that he never wanted to live without it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny let Mr. Potter brush his fingers against hers as she stood, moving with her mother and Mrs. Potter from the dining room after breakfast. The ladies had been invited to spend the morning with the Grangers, and Mrs. Potter wanted to show them around town, which meant they wouldn't be returning until it was time to prepare for dinner. She smiled at him and felt her heart flutter at the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>"I hope you enjoy your day, Miss Weasley." He pulled his cup to his lips and smiled at her over the brim.</p><p>"You as well, Mr. Potter." Ginny managed not to give in to her impulse to laugh.</p><p>"Come along, Ginny dear," her mother called and Ginny realized she was being left behind. She gave Mr. Potter one more glance and then quickly curtsied before following after her mother.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you getting along so well with my son, Miss Weasley." Mrs. Potter smiled warmly at her as the carriage bounced towards the Grangers home.</p><p>"He's an accommodating sort of gentleman," Ginny smiled, "and very charming."</p><p>"Yes, he takes after his father that way." Mrs. Potter nodded. "And your son is so earnest, Mrs. Weasley. He must have been a joy to have at home in his younger years."</p><p>Ginny chuckled as her mother laughed. "Well, Mrs. Potter, I have six sons, and they were quite the handful when they were smaller. By the time Mr. Weasley managed to get Ronald off to boarding school, I was quite worn down with them all. It's been nice to have Ginevra only at home. Attending to her education is a much quieter affair than attempting to keep six boys out of mischief."</p><p>Mrs. Potter laughed. "I can only imagine. My husband's friends were quite the adventurers when they were younger, and all the way up to before the war. Now they encourage my son and inspire his adventures."</p><p>Ginny sighed, while it had been freeing to give in to the desire to be closer to Mr. Potter, Ginny still felt the sting of giving up on her dreams of seeing the world. But perhaps this was for the best. She rather liked Mrs. Potter and Miss Granger. She at least wouldn't be completely abandoned if Mr. Potter chose to propose marriage, and then resumed his travels shortly after their wedding. Many women weren't even that lucky in their marriages.</p><p>"Why so great a sigh, Miss Weasley?"</p><p>"Oh," she smiled at Mrs. Potter, "I suppose I'm not used to the bounce of a carriage is all. Tell me, where do you suppose your son will travel next?"</p><p>Mrs. Potter's smile shifted to a level of smugness Ginny had not seen upon the majestic woman's face before.</p><p>"I do not believe he will have cause to travel for the foreseeable future."</p><p>Ginny forced a smile and looked over at the buildings they were passing. At least she knew now that Mrs. Potter was in favor of the match. But Ginny still worried that his desire to travel would catch up to him, and then she'd be in love with a man who was never around to be loved.</p><p>Her melancholy musings were interrupted as the carriage came to a stop in front of the Granger's home.</p><p>Miss Granger and her mother met them in the parlor and Miss Granger immediately took Ginny's hand. "I'm so pleased you've agreed to stay with us for a season after the wedding. I'm sure you'll come to love Godric's Hollow!"</p><p>"You're going to stay in the city?" Mrs. Potter looked pleased.</p><p>"Yes," her mother answered for her, "Ottery is a small place, and there are no eligible gentlemen for my daughter. We had sent her to stay with my aunt in Privet this past summer for that very purpose, but she came home unattached."</p><p>"Our gain then," Mrs. Potter sat next to Mrs. Granger and handed her hat to her lady's maid. "I hope you'll forgive me for saying so, but Privet is a stuffy sort of place."</p><p>"I found the same to be true," Ginny sat with Miss Granger after Adair had helped her out of her pelisse.</p><p>"I hope you didn't have the misfortune of getting to know my dear sister."</p><p>"Who is your sister, Mrs. Potter?" Ginny knew the answer, but she also didn't need Mrs. Potter to know she'd been speculating.</p><p>"A Mrs. Dursley, she has a son just a few months older than my Harry. She's become a most ungracious lady, I'm afraid."</p><p>Ginny smiled. "I did have many opportunities to associate with her I'm afraid, and I agree with your observation, she was not one given to smiling or happiness."</p><p>Mrs. Potter laughed, "My dear Miss Weasley, my sister is not given to anything resulting from joy or happiness. She has cut off all ties with myself and my family. But as far as I'm concerned, I have found the better company." She took Mrs. Granger's hand and the lovely woman laughed.</p><p>"How anyone could hate you is beyond my comprehension. Now, why don't we move on to happier discussions; perhaps my darling Hermione's new dress her father commissioned for the wedding, which was delivered this morning."</p><p>"Was it truly, Miss Granger?" Ginny squeezed her hand. "May we see you in it?"</p><p>Miss Granger laughed. "Only if you agree to call me by my Christian name. I shall be your sister, and you shall be living in my home, I think the time for formality has passed."</p><p>"Very well then, Hermione," Ginny laughed, "Will you please show us your new dress?"</p><p>"But of course, Ginevra," Hermione kissed her cheek. "You only needed ask."</p><p>Ginny smiled as Hermione left the room, her lady's maid in tow. Perhaps she wouldn't be so alone when Mr. Potter's desires to travel returned to him and he left her on her own. Perhaps she could spend her days with Hermione, and Hermione and Mrs. Potter would help her find ladies of a similar caliber, ones she could trust were not out to raise their social standing by feigning friendship with the wealthy. Perhaps she could find a way to be happy, loving a man who would never be home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat with his father as they went over the finances of the estate with the steward, but his attention was far from the books. It was drawn to a woman with captivating red hair and bright eyes.</p><p>"Harry, son, please pay attention." His dad's voice intruded on his daydreams of Miss Weasley.</p><p>"Sorry, I suppose I'm distracted today."</p><p>"Yes, she's a beautiful girl, you should speak to Mr. Weasley about her, now let's get back to this." Harry's father laughed at him but stabbed at the books with his finger as if to signal it was time for business and not pretty girls.</p><p>"Father," Harry shook his head, "Why must you tease me in this way?"</p><p>James frowned. "I wasn't quizzing you. You and Miss Weasley would get along well, I think. And her father is here for another five days. Ask her to marry you and then we'll work everything out with Mr. Weasley before he returns to Ottery."</p><p>"I suppose you'd suggest I marry her before her parents leave as well," Harry huffed.</p><p>"Not at all, I don't think it would be worth the money to make it happen, nor the stain to her character." James looked at the expense books. "But I do think you should discuss this matter with her more than myself. At present these figures demand our attention."</p><p>Harry nodded and forced his mind to focus on the task at hand. But his dad's words made it more difficult than it had been before the conversation. His initial response to his father's advice was to scoff. Proposing marriage after having known her for less than a fortnight and having had two lovely evenings together seemed absurd. But there was practicality in the idea. He would avoid the journey to Ottery for one. And it would allow her parents to celebrate with their daughter in her engagement. If he waited until they'd returned home, and Miss Weasley was living with her brother, they'd miss the opportunity to be a part of the initial experience.</p><p>Harry mulled the idea over in his mind throughout the day until Miss Weasley returned from the Grangers. When he saw her, he determined that perhaps the best way to solve this dilemma would be to involve the lady herself.</p><p>"Miss Weasley, a quick word if you wouldn't mind?"</p><p>She paused at the stairs and nodded as her mother stopped to wait. Miss Weasley walked to him and Harry resisted the urge to reach out and touch her.</p><p>"I was hoping to ask your opinion on a matter." He spoke quietly, hoping to not alert her mother to what he was attempting to do. "If a gentleman were to propose marriage to a lady of your caliber, would you think she would prefer to have her parents nearby so they might celebrate such a happy occasion with her?"</p><p>Miss Weasley's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "I, I would think that, that she would see the value of having her parents nearby. And perhaps also she would see the value in an engagement of a length of time long enough to adjust to her new environment."</p><p>Harry smiled, "Of course, and certainly, she would want to enjoy an opportunity to grow closer to her new sister."</p><p>"Yes," Miss Weasley's smile finally found her lips and Harry managed to breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p>"I won't keep you any longer, thank you for your advice. I shall apply it in good faith of your expertise." He bowed to her and smiled at her curtsey, watching as she moved up the stairs. She turned to smile at him at the top of the staircase before turning down the corridor and out of sight.</p><p>The time between their conversation by the stairs and when dinner had finally finished and their group had retired to the drawing room seemed to go on for decades, especially because Ron was with the Grangers for dinner, and so when Miss Weasley was engaged in conversation with the ladies or playing the pianoforte, he had to either involve himself in the conversation with his father and hers or read. But after this display of saintly patience, Harry finally found himself in a position to take his father's advice.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley," Harry came to stand next to him at the pianoforte as Miss Weasley finished the piece she had chosen to play. "I wonder if you would be so kind as to allow me a private moment with your daughter?"</p><p>The older man's face was momentarily taken aback before a large smile found his face. He extended his hand and took Harry's in his.</p><p>"I can think of no reason why not."</p><p>Miss Weasley looked up at Harry as he held out his hand and her smile was very nearly as grand as he'd seen it since making her acquaintance.</p><p>"Will you accompany me, Miss Weasley?"</p><p>She bit her lip and nodded, taking his hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter."</p><p>Harry tried to ignore the way the room had gone silent and simply led Miss Weasley from it, noting with some satisfaction that not a soul followed.</p><p>He walked them to one of the smaller sitting rooms on the floor and shut the door behind them. The closing of the door made his palms sweat and he suddenly felt a great deal of remorse for how he had teased Ron about proposing. But this beautiful lady was looking up at him with a smile that seemed to echo his own levels of excitement and nervousness, and Harry managed to pull some strength from it.</p><p>"Miss Weasley," he took both her hands in his. "I know that our time together has been short, and I have no intentions of rushing the date. But I must tell you that from the moment I saw you I felt you were the only real woman on the face of the Earth. You've enraptured me and I am left with nothing more than the desire to be by your side continually. In these few short days together, I believe I have come to love you, and I ask you to choose me, to spend every day with me, to be my companion, to be my wife." He lowered himself to one knee. "Miss Weasley, will you marry me?"</p><p>Her smile grew and she nodded as a small laugh escaped her lips. "Yes. Yes, Mr. Potter, a thousand times yes!" She laughed again and Harry let himself laugh with her before openly bringing her hands to his lips and kissing them.</p><p>"Shall we tell my parents the happy news?" She laughed again as he kissed her fingers.</p><p>"Yes," he stood, "though may I make one small request of you before we rejoin their company?"</p><p>She laughed again, "Already making demands of your betrothed? Why Mr. Potter, what does that say to the future of our marriage?"</p><p>"That perhaps you've agreed too quickly to my proposal, but do not fear, it's a small request, and one I do not believe you will find taxing."</p><p>"Out with it then."</p><p>Harry brought her hand up to kiss along her fingers as he spoke.</p><p>"Mr. Potter is a fine name, one I've carried proudly for some time now. But I would take it as the highest compliment if you would call me by my Christian name when it suits you. After all, there are several Mr. Potter's, but I would like to think I am the only one you'll call so closely."</p><p>"I think I could find space to call you Harry." Miss Weasley pulled their hands away from his lips to bring them to hers. "If you could find space to call me by my Christian name."</p><p>Harry wondered if a man had ever died from the effort to draw air while a lady was looking at him. He felt he very possibly could be the first.</p><p>"It would be my honor to do so, Ginevra."</p><p>"Harry," she stepped closer, "Ginevra is the name my mother uses when we're in the company of others. I much prefer Ginny."</p><p>"Ginny," Her name felt like honey on his lips. "I will happily call you such."</p><p>She kissed his hands once more, and then let him lead her from the room and back to their parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last 2 chapters go up on Dec 19th and then we'll be at the end of my little story! And thank you to all of you who commented and reviewed and favorited and gave kudos and in any way told me that you're enjoying this story! Your support means the world to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny played through the scene in her mind again and again as she laughed at the way her previous evening had played out. Harry's proposal, her mother's cry of happiness, Mrs. Potter's excitement, her father's tears, the nervous cast to Harry's face as he stepped out with her father and his to discuss everything that needed deciding, Harry openly kissing her hand as he bid her goodnight.</p><p>It was a dream, a dream made reality. She couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione. If she and Harry hadn't started their engagement so late into the evening, she would have insisted on imposing on her brother. But by the time Harry had returned with their fathers, it was late and their mothers wanted to celebrate; after all, Harry was an only child, and Ginny was the only daughter, there was a lot to celebrate.</p><p>"Ginny, darling," her mother stepped into her room and smiled. "Ah, I remember how I was the morning after your father proposed. I must have stayed in bed until noon, I was so happy."</p><p>Ginny laughed, but she did push herself up and out of bed. "It's hardly noon, Mother, it can't be much past the seventh hour."</p><p>"True," her mother sat on the bed, "but there is a great deal to decide today for you and Mr. Potter, along with your brother's wedding two days hence, so I suggest we don't allow the day to dwindle away from us."</p><p>"Of course, Mother," Ginny stepped out of her bed. "I wouldn't want to miss breakfast, or rather the company."</p><p>Her mother laughed before calling Adair into the room.</p><p>A little while later Ginny was admiring how Adair had styled her hair to look so nice with her gown when there was a knock outside her open door.</p><p>"You look beautiful, don't stop admiring yourself on my account." Harry smiled at her.</p><p>"I'm more so admiring the looking glass," Ginny smirked at him. "I've never seen one so large as this."</p><p>"We'll have to secure one for you then," Harry held out his hand to her. "But at the moment, I was hoping to accompany you to breakfast."</p><p>"I suppose that wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience," Ginny moved from the mirror and took his hand. "I'm sure my mother would be thrilled to see us walking together."</p><p>"Your parents have left already." Harry brought her hand to his lips. "Your father asked that I ensure you make it to breakfast."</p><p>Ginny stepped closer to Harry, kissing his hand in turn. "How very kind of you to see to it."</p><p>Harry released her hand to cup her cheek. "Believe me, it is no trouble." He closed the space between them further, and Ginny was sure that too deep a breath would bring their chests to touch.</p><p>"Ginny?" He tilted her face up just slightly.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"May I kiss you?"</p><p>"Only if I may kiss you in return," she smirked up at him as he laughed.</p><p>"That's a fair arrangement," and then he leant down to bring his lips to hers.</p><p>Ginny felt her breath lodge in her chest. Harry's kiss was soft but there was a possessiveness to it that left her seeing stars as he pulled away.</p><p>"Harry," she brought her hands to his jacket to try and pull him back to her.</p><p>"There's plenty of time, Gin," though he did give in to her firm tug on his lapel and kissed her again.</p><p>But Ginny wasn't sure how much time they really had. After all, there would be a time that he'd leave her for some adventure or another, and she'd be left behind to wait for his return. So she kissed him, determined to enjoy what time she did have with him.</p><p>"I suppose that shall have to be enough for now," she pulled back regretfully, "Let us go put on a show of propriety."</p><p>"A show of it?" Harry laughed and offered his arm.</p><p>"I think we must put on a show of it now," Ginny smirked up at him, "For make no mistakes my Harry, your kiss has robbed me of any propriety, and I now feel everything to be a charade of what I once was."</p><p>Harry's green eyes seemed to grow darker as he leant in and kissed her once more but this time with searing lips that stole every last wisp of breath from Ginny's lungs and left her gasping when he paused to speak.</p><p>"No, my darling," he whispered against her, "everything before now was the charade. This is the world without a mask."</p><p>"Then may everyone be so lucky," Ginny leant in and captured his lips again, "For the world was a dull place indeed."</p><p>Harry smiled against her, "Indeed, but I have a surprise for you, and we shouldn't keep them waiting."</p><p>"Them?" Ginny laughed and pulled back, "My surprise is a person?"</p><p>"Alas, I have said too much," Harry laughed, "Come, before you think on it any longer and guess my surprise before we've even sat down to breakfast."</p><p>Ginny took his proffered arm as she laughed with him. She was still preparing her heart for the day he would leave, but until he did, she was certain there would be a great deal of laughter, and if she had anything to say in the matter, his kisses as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was doing his best to hide the nerves he felt as he walked Ginny to the drawing room. He knew she would be excited to tell her brother and Miss Granger of their engagement, and so he had drafted a letter to be delivered to Ron first thing in the morning asking him to come to breakfast and then had his mother do the same for Miss Granger. When Harry had gone to collect his betrothed, he heard the carriages that had been sent for the two coming upon the house. Perhaps that's why he had dawdled so with her. Although upon closer consideration, Harry determined that it was a convenient aside. He had dawdled because he was finding that a private moment with Ginny was a treasure greater than any precious stone or metal he'd ever come across.</p><p>But as they approached the drawing room and his nerves seemed to try and overpower him, Harry took a deep breath and prepared for whatever his best friend's response may be.</p><p>"I didn't necessarily mean my sister when I suggested you find yourself a wife." Ron looked over from the chair where he sat next to Miss Granger. His face was torn, but Harry could see the forming of a smirk on his lips and knew he was not nearly so opposed as he was trying to portray.</p><p>"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny smiled up at him. "This is a wonderful surprise!" She let go of his arm to embrace her brother and future sister.</p><p>"Oh, hush, Mr. Weasley," Miss Granger waved her hand at Ron. "I think it's wonderful Ginny! Now you will be here in Godric's Hollow for me to call upon regardless of if you're living in our home."</p><p>Ginny glanced over at him and her emotion shadowed her face, but it was gone in an instant.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure I'll have ample opportunity to impose upon your hospitality while Mr. Potter is attending to all his important responsibilities."</p><p>Before Harry could respond to Ginny's teasing, his father was directing everyone to breakfast and Miss Granger took Ginny's arm leaving him to walk next to Ron.</p><p>"I must say, I was surprised by your letter this morning." Ron fell into step with him. "You must consider me blind. I had no inclination of your interest in my sister."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "Ron, now that I can see the other side of the coin, I'm impressed by how much you have been aware of."</p><p>Ron laughed and clapped him on the back. "Yes, well, it is a rather distracting business, courting, and engagement."</p><p>"Only if the fellow is so lucky," Harry smiled as Ginny and Miss Granger laughed at something one or the other had said.</p><p>"You'll do right by her, won't you?" Ron's tone shifted as he watched their ladies.</p><p>"I give you my word, Ron, I'll see to it that she's comfortable and happy."</p><p>"Thank you," Ron's answering smile was what finally let all of Harry's nerves dissipate and he nearly laughed from the relief of it.</p><p>"A question for you my friend," Harry stopped them outside the dining room. "Where do you think your sister would like to travel first?"</p><p>Ron frowned, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean what I say. You said your sister wishes to travel; I intend to fulfill that desire. Would she prefer a European tour first? Or perhaps she'd prefer to go further afield? Morocco, America, India?"</p><p>Ron's frown turned to confusion. "You intend to take a lady traveling in such a way as we traveled?"</p><p>Harry sighed, "I've affirmed this for you once before, but yes, now if you are unsure of where she would prefer to go, I'll inquire of others."</p><p>"No, no, I beg your pardon," Ron shook his head, "You surprised me, is all. Women don't tend to travel with their husbands in this way, or at all for that matter."</p><p>"I'm fully aware, but I can't recall a time when the Potters have done anything the way it was intended. Why stop here? If your sister dreams of traveling then I have no reason not to give her the ability to fulfill that dream."</p><p>Ron laughed and nodded. "Well said. As to your question, she's always wanted to go further than my brothers and I have traveled. Perhaps you should start planning a tour along Africa and on to India."</p><p>Harry grinned, "Thank you, and I'll take it as a kindness if you'll not mention any of this to her. I'd like for it to be a surprise."</p><p>"You have my word." Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "I couldn't ask for a better brother, my friend."</p><p>Harry embraced Ron in return, "Nor I."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is there a particular wing you'd like to claim?" Harry sat with her in his sitting room, his fingers running through the ends of her hair as she leant up against him.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounded?" Ginny laughed and looked up in time to catch his kiss.</p><p>"Yes," he smiled against her, "but the question is a valid one."</p><p>"Perhaps we should tour all the rooms in your vast house." Ginny nuzzled her nose against his. "I'm sure there might be a place or two we could explore."</p><p>"You have amazing ideas, you know that?"</p><p>"I'm glad you noticed."</p><p>"Shall we take a turn around the house?"</p><p>"At this late hour, and with my brother's wedding on the morrow? What will people say?" Ginny grinned against his cheek.</p><p>"I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but I don't give as much thought to what people will say as I'm expected to."</p><p>"What a life you must live, to not care what others think of you." Ginny let her fingers tangle with his.</p><p>"Ah, but I do care what certain others consider me to be," he ran his nose along her chin. "For instance, I'm greatly concerned with your opinion of my character."</p><p>"My thoughts of a gentleman who absconds with his betrothed after dinner under pretense to show her more of the home and then secludes the two of them in his private sitting room?" Ginny laughed.</p><p>"Yes," Harry whispered in her ear, "What are your thoughts on a man such as that?"</p><p>"That he might make me a suitable husband." Ginny turned her head to catch his smile.</p><p>"Miss Weasley?"</p><p>Ginny sighed and turned to see Harry's valet, Sterling, standing in the door.</p><p>"Please, forgive the interruption, ma'am, but your mother has sent for you."</p><p>"Thank you, Sterling," she turned to Harry. "I suppose I ought to retire for the evening. Tomorrow will be upon us sooner than not."</p><p>Harry kissed her again, a kiss that made her wonder how awful the stain on her character would really be if she stayed.</p><p>"I'll see you to your rooms, then." He took her hand in his and led her back to her waiting parents.</p><p>"Till tomorrow, Mr. Potter," she curtsied at the door to the rooms her family was occupying.</p><p>Harry took her hand and bowed deeply at the waist, kissing her fingers as he did so.</p><p>"Till tomorrow, Miss Weasley."</p><p>Ginny couldn't help her smile as she walked through the door.</p><p>"She looks as happy as you did, my dear." Her dad chuckled as Ginny shut the door.</p><p>"Yes," her mother took her father's hand. "And now we can finally have some peace that she won't go galivanting across the world like some vagabond, or worse a discarded wife."</p><p>Ginny frowned. Her mother was right. In the days since she'd become acquainted with and now engaged to Harry, she had nearly forgotten all about her dreams. She'd not thought once of where she would like to travel to, nor how she would achieve it. In fact, she had even become resigned to her thoughts that someday he would leave her behind to travel again.</p><p>"Ginny dear, whatever is the matter?" Her mother looked critically at her.</p><p>"Oh," Ginny tried to recover from whatever her face had revealed. "I'm simply fatigued. It's been a long day, and what with the excitement for the wedding tomorrow, I think I'll retire."</p><p>"A wise decision indeed," her father stood to kiss her head. "Sleep well, my darling. We shall marry off your brother tomorrow and then move on to the preparations for your own wedding."</p><p>Ginny didn't trust herself to speak, nodding in response before moving to her bedroom.</p><p>Ron would marry Hermione and then they would plan her wedding. The wedding that would shut the door on all her dreams of having more than a secure home. The wedding that would ground her for life to Godric's Hollow and Ottery. She tried in vain to stay the tears at realizing she'd lost any hope of seeing the world. Certainly, she had never thought of a way to finance these dreamt up excursions, but she had still hoped they could be a reality somehow. She had still thought there was a chance that one day she could write letters from even just as far as the continent to her family. She had thought, perhaps, she could be the exception to the way women maintained their lives in Great Britain, that she could be one of the fortunate ones and see more, go farther.</p><p>But laying in her bed as her tears covered her pillow, Ginny realized she was just like every other lady, destined to follow in the paths set before her. She was not destined to be the one to break new ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry chuckled as Ron fidgeted outside the church.</p><p>"I'll be sure to laugh as well when it's you I'm attending." Ron shot back at him.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure I'll be in the same state, so I must get my turn to laugh now, as I'll not have it again." Harry clapped Ron's shoulder. "Don't worry my friend, I shan't let you make a fool of yourself on your wedding day."</p><p>"My thanks," Ron's eyes went heavenward, but he managed a smile.</p><p>Harry went to say more, but the sound of a carriage cut him off. He turned to see Miss Granger approaching with her parents and Ginny as her attendant.</p><p>Miss Granger looked lovely in her new blue dress and the necklace from the set Ron had given her. But Harry's eyes were unable to look away from Ginny for more than a moment. Her red hair had been styled with sweeps and curls that made his fingers itch to touch it. She wore the same green dress he'd seen her in at Ottery that had been so flattering. And she had donned a pair of earrings that resembled white roses. She was every bit more beautiful than any lady he'd had the occasion to meet.</p><p>It took a great deal of effort, but he managed to pull himself from her spell blinding appearance and focus, if only momentarily, on helping Ron move through the motions of greeting his soon to be wife along and her entourage.</p><p>"Shall we?" Ron's voice shook ever so slightly as he held out his arm to Miss Granger.</p><p>"We shall," she smiled brightly and took his arm.</p><p>Harry slid into step behind them offering his arm to Ginny. "May I walk with you, Miss Weasley?"</p><p>She smiled at him, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.</p><p>"Why yes, Mr. Potter." She took his arm, but didn't look back up at him.</p><p>Harry suddenly felt they were back to the evening they'd first met in Ottery.</p><p>What in the world happened?</p><p>He didn't have long to think on it before the vicar began the wedding. But he might as well had been out in the church yard for all that he heard. He was lucky to have been listening just enough to realize it was time to hand Ron the wedding ring.</p><p>Ron took the ring from Harry and turned back to Hermione. "With this ring, I thee wed, with my body, I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."</p><p>Harry looked over at Ginny, and the only word that came to mind for her demeanor was torn. But he didn't want to see her torn. He wanted to see her happy and laughing the way she had been in his sitting room the night before.</p><p>With the end of the ceremony came the beginning of the celebration, a celebration his parents, and subsequently him also, were hosting. Harry did not care to wait to pull Ginny away long enough to determine what was wrong, but he saw no other option as he entertained the guests in his home.</p><p>It was near the end of the wedding breakfast that the topic of conversation moved to himself and Ginny. And while normally that would not have bothered him, Harry would have paid a great deal of money to have cut them and their engagement off from the topics of the morning's dialogue.</p><p>"Will you be purchasing a special license for your wedding to Miss Weasley?" Mr. Granger asked.</p><p>Harry watched Ginny slouch further in her chair. "We've not yet discussed it." He answered for them. "We've been looking forward to the wedding of your daughter to Mr. Weasley."</p><p>"Perhaps it would be wise to do so," his father continued the conversation and Harry could have thrown his spoon at him. "We're coming up on winter and it's bound to be dreadful weather. Unless of course you rather wait until Spring."</p><p>Ginny gripped the table in front of her and Harry tried to fight off every thought he had about yelling at the table to pick up any other topic of conversation. His next ten words were his attempt to civilly move them away from the topic.</p><p>"I'm sure we'll have time to discuss it later on."</p><p>"Oh, I don't think they should wait until Spring." Mrs. Weasley joined in and Harry watched Ginny's grip turn her knuckles white. "After all, the sooner they're married, the sooner my mother-heart can rest easy that she's safe and established."</p><p>"I beg your pardon, I'm going for some air," Ginny stood, knocking her chair over, and nearly ran out the door.</p><p>Harry didn't even think. He ran after her.</p><p>"Gin!" He called out but she didn't turn back.</p><p>"Ginny!" He followed her out to the grounds and he suddenly perceived where she was going.</p><p>His best suit be damned. He knew a shorter route to the weeping willows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny ran as the tears streaked across her face. Harry had been behind her for a moment but when she looked back, he'd given up the chase. So much the better, she could cry on her own. She ran until she made it to the willows where she sat upon the ground beside the one that had been Harry's pirate ship and gave into the angry sobbing that had overcome her at the wedding breakfast.</p><p>It was all so awful!</p><p>She knew that she in fact did love Harry, but she loved her dream of traveling as well. And in the cruel world in which she had the unhappy task of residing, she could not have both. It was the pain of knowing she must lose one that had finally driven her to these angry tears. And along with losing her dream, she knew that ultimately she would lose Harry as well. What man so fond of adventure as Harry Potter would find satisfaction in staying home with his wife?</p><p>"Gin."</p><p>Ginny looked up to see Harry coming towards her through the field, his suit damp, and his hair tousled from running.</p><p>"Forgive me," she wiped at her eyes and face.</p><p>"Gin, whatever is the matter?" He sat on the ground next to her and placed a protective arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"It's nothing, truly, I'm being ridiculous." She sniffed and cursed her inability to control her emotions.</p><p>"Gin, I will do whatever is necessary to mend what is broken, but you must first tell me what needs fixing."</p><p>Ginny felt the tears try to return full force and swallowed them down.</p><p>"And if you cannot fix it, what then?"</p><p>"You have not given me a fair chance to try. We'll come to that point if we must, but please do not give up simply because the problem seems so overwhelming at this moment."</p><p>Ginny swallowed again, willing herself not to cry. "I find myself at a point where I must lose one thing I love in order to keep another, and I fear that I might only keep the other for a short time before I will surely lose it as well."</p><p>Harry kissed the top of her head and she looked out over the pond.</p><p>"And what are the two things you stand at risk of losing?"</p><p>"You ask much with that question."</p><p>"It is in hopes that I can secure you a way to keep them both."</p><p>Ginny tried to breathe deeper and keep her tears under control.</p><p>"You must promise not to think less of me for it."</p><p>Harry moved to kiss her cheek and gently guide her chin to bring her eyes to his. "Nothing you could do would cause such a thing to ever come to pass"</p><p>Looking into his eyes that so resembled the last remnants of green around them was too much and she looked down.</p><p>"I have dreamt since I was a child and my oldest brothers began to travel across Britain, and especially when Ron went across Europe with you, of traveling as all of you did. I have dreamt of walking the streets of Rome, not simply reading about them. What's more, I have dreamt of going further than my brothers, to see the great places of the East, and to explore the budding world of the American continent. I have dreamt of these adventures for years. But then," she felt a smile pull on her lips and she looked up at Harry. "Then I met you. And I thought how easy it would be to love you. I was right, for I do love you, and to love you is no great chore. It warms my heart and brings me hope for a marriage like unto my parents. But I fear when you finally tire of my company and the desire to see more comes upon you once again, that I will resent you because of your traveling, because of your quitting my company for the wonders that await you. I fear I may ruin our happy union with jealousy for what is allotted you but not me."</p><p>"Ginny," Harry put a finger on her lips as she went to say more. "Is your specific concern that you believe you cannot have both myself and the chance to see the world, and that I will one day leave you behind?"</p><p>Ginny felt the tears press against her eyes again as she nodded in response.</p><p>"Gin," he smiled at her, "The first time I saw you, you were running barefoot through the field behind your parents' home. When I saw you, I thought there was no one more free than yourself, and that all the ladies I'd meet by that point had been imitations of the real thing."</p><p>Ginny chuckled and the tears seemed to ebb away a small bit.</p><p>"Ron told me of your dreams that day, and I have from that time since been putting things in order that I might be the means of fulfilling those dreams. I see now that I have been a fool and kept them all a surprise, but my Ginny I have Sterling ready to book passage on one of many departing ships, depending upon the date we settle upon for our wedding, that we might be prepared once we have enjoyed our wedding day to leave the day following and set out on an adventure of our own."</p><p>Ginny stared up at him in disbelief.</p><p>"You would travel thusly with your wife?"</p><p>Harry grinned, "Of course, would you like to set out for America first? Or we could book passage on a ship heading for India and make port in Morocco and the other African ports along the way?"</p><p>"I love you," she felt the tears start to fall again, but this time from the joy that welled up inside of her.</p><p>Harry Harry brought this hand to cup her face, his thumb gently brushing the tears away. "And I love you." Then he leant in and kissed her.</p><p>Ginny let herself melt into him. She should have known that a gentleman that would ruin his best suit to run after her would be willing to throw society's practices to the wind and take her to see the world. After all, Mr. Harry Potter was a strange sort, just as Mrs. Dursley had warned her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry smiled as Ginny met him in Ron's parlor, her brother and sister-in-law already where he'd asked them to be.</p><p>"What on Earth took you so long?" She ran to him and Harry pulled her into his embrace. The last month particularly of their engagement had been heavenly and he attributed a great deal of it to the number of times he'd been able to hold Ginny as he'd found more and more reasons to be with her in the weeks since the reading of their bands had begun.</p><p>"I had to stop for something on my way." He placed a kiss on her hair and took a moment to breathe in her flowery scent.</p><p>"What trifling thing did you need to stop for?" Ginny looked around his person.</p><p>"Did you really think I'd hold it myself, when I'm engaged to a lady who is keen on finding out her surprises?"</p><p>Ginny scrunched her nose at him before looking behind him.</p><p>"Sterling, what has he brought me?"</p><p>Harry winked at his valet before looking over at Ginny's new lady's maid.</p><p>"Healy, does Miss Weasley choose to specifically spoil my surprises or does she do this with every person she is close to?"</p><p>Healy managed to only smile at him but he held fast to Ginny to keep her from approaching Sterling.</p><p>"I do not ruin surprises," Ginny grinned up at him. "I'm simply paying you the compliment of how well you know what I like."</p><p>"You do not have difficult tastes," Harry pulled her arm into his, "but seeing as you are so keen to know what I had to stop for, we may as well show you."</p><p>"Sterling," Ginny turned on his valet with a whimsical smile, "would you be so kind as to let me have my surprise."</p><p>Sterling laughed and looked over at Harry. "Mr. Potter?"</p><p>"Ginny, darling, your surprise is not with Sterling."</p><p>"It's not?" She frowned at him. "Did you leave it in your coach then?"</p><p>"No, I left your surprise at the manor."</p><p>"You left it at home? But you said you had to stop for something."</p><p>"Do you want to discuss the finer points of what the phrase "stop for something" could entail or would you like to go see your surprise?" Harry nodded to Healy to collect Ginny's warmer overcoat.</p><p>"Yes, I want to see my surprise," Ginny slid into her overcoat before stepping out with him to the waiting coach.</p><p>"Are you going to give me any clues to what my surprise is?" Ginny slid against him after he'd seated himself next to her in the coach.</p><p>"No, this time I will give no clues." Harry took the blanket Sterling handed him to drape over her legs and placed his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Oh, it must be a very good surprise if you won't give me any clues." She snuggled closer to him.</p><p>Harry laughed at her attempt to try and pull a hint from him. "I say again, I will give you no clues."</p><p>"Well then," Ginny pushed her hands further into her fur muff, "Shall we instead discuss our wedding? Is everything in order?"</p><p>"I believe it is, but we still have ten days and one more announcement of our bands at the church."</p><p>Ginny sighed, "I still think it was a bit much to go for the special license. I like the idea of being married at the weeping willows on the grounds, but it feels ridiculous how much your family paid for us to do it."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "The money was mostly to keep others from thinking there was any special treatment. Father knows Archbishop Hagrid rather well actually, and he was able to skip over the vicar and everyone else for it. Besides, it will make my uncle turn purple to know I was married with a special license, and that gives both my parents a good laugh."</p><p>"You know, when I first found out you were related to the Dursley's I thought the absolute worst of you?" Ginny smirked up at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry you knew of my relation then," Harry kissed her cheek. "What cued you into my being different?"</p><p>"Your sense of humor," she responded immediately, before smirking, "that, and your size."</p><p>"My size?" Harry frowned.</p><p>"How recently have you seen your cousin and uncle?" She looked as though she was putting a great deal of effort into not laughing.</p><p>"It's been years, since before I started boarding school."</p><p>"Well, I would say that if you were to chance upon them now, you would see that they have developed an affinity for attempting to embody all the more grandiose qualities of our Prince Regent, in fact, you might say they aim to appear in his very image." Ginny finally gave into her laughter and Harry joined her.</p><p>"Well, then we'll toast to their good fortune in following after the larger goals they've set for themselves." Harry smiled as the coach came to a stop. "But we have arrived and so let us continue these sentiments later on. Now I wish to show you your surprise."</p><p>Ginny perked up and followed him from the coach and into what would be her home ten days hence.</p><p>"Where to next, my dear?" She let Healy take her overcoat, hat, and muff before taking Harry's arm again.</p><p>"The drawing room actually." Harry led her up the stairs.</p><p>"Ah, my first guess was wrong then," she tried to hurry his pace. "I thought our rooms were finished and you meant to show me."</p><p>"The staff should finish with our rooms early next week." Harry slowed her to nearly a crawl and smirked at the glare she directed his way.</p><p>"Do you delight in torturing me?"</p><p>"I suppose it would depend on the occasion, and the particular form of torture you're referring to, Gin." Harry brought her hand to his lips and smirked at the way Ginny's glare softened.</p><p>"But torture aside," he placed her hand back on his arm, "would you like to see your surprise?"</p><p>Ginny's glare was gone in an instant, "Yes, I've been ever so patient and I believe I deserve my reward."</p><p>Harry laughed and waved Sterling away as he opened the door himself to show Ginny her entire family sitting with his parents in the drawing room.</p><p>"Where did you all come from?" Ginny cried out and ran forward to Bill's arms.</p><p>"Your soon to be husband thought you would enjoy seeing us all again while you're still a Weasley." Fred laughed.</p><p>"He's not a bad sort," George nodded.</p><p>"Ron found her a good man," Percy nodded.</p><p>"Actually, Ginny managed just fine on her own," Ron chuckled. "I was a bit preoccupied with my own betrothal when the two met."</p><p>"They didn't need any help from anyone," Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny to her.</p><p>"And you're here early!" Ginny laughed and hugged her mother.</p><p>"Mr. Potter thought it would be better for us to be here when your brothers arrived." Her father kissed her head.</p><p>Ginny spun to smile at Harry, happy tears glistening in her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>Harry smiled, "It was no grand thing."</p><p>Ginny turned back to her brothers and Harry caught his mother's eye; she was beaming at him as she took his father's arm. For as much as he'd begged them to leave him and Ginny be, he had to hand it to his parents, things had turned out rather well in the end, even with their meddling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! I decided this story needed an epilogue, so there are 3 chapters today instead of 2! But this is the end, my friends. I hope you've loved this story, and to everyone who has reviewed, commented, liked, and favorited, from the bottom of my heart, thank you! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!</p><p>Also, I went and tracked down a scanned copy of an 1800's printing of the Book of Common Prayer for this chapter. I didn't copy it verbatim, but every word in this ceremony comes directly from what you would have heard in Jane Austen's day. =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny looked in the full-length mirror Harry had given her and smiled as Healy put the final touches on her hair.</p><p>"Are you excited, Miss Weasley?"</p><p>"Yes, and a bit nervous as well," she smiled up at her lady's maid. "I've never done this before."</p><p>"It's only done once," Healy laughed.</p><p>"Ginny," Hermione stuck her head in the room, "are you ready?"</p><p>"I think I am," Ginny looked down at her new dress, another deep green color but this new dress had green ivy embroidered over it, giving a depth to the gown that Ginny adored. "Let's go and see if my betrothed meant what he said when he asked for my hand."</p><p>Hermione laughed, "He shan't leave you waiting, of that I'm sure."</p><p>Ginny stood as her mother came in and she smiled at the tears that filled her mother's eyes.</p><p>"You are so beautiful, my darling."</p><p>"I think weddings break us all," Ginny tried to blink back her own tears. "I feel as if rain clouds have taken up residence behind my eyes and have the intent of spilling out over everything today."</p><p>"That is a sentiment shared among many a bride," Mrs. Potter came into the room. "But the vicar is at the pond and everyone is in readiness, so let us bring them the bride."</p><p>Ginny took a deep breath and took her mother's arm. "I'm ready."</p><p>Mrs. Potter had a bit of fun in her suggestions for the wedding, and Ginny ended up agreeing to ride in one of the nicer carriages from the house to the willows with her parents and Hermione. It had seemed a trifle much at the time, but with the chill in the air, Ginny was grateful for the quick ride as opposed to the lengthy walk.</p><p>She looked up from the carriage as it came to a stop to see Harry waiting for her next to the vicar and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. He looked handsome, he always did, but the way he looked at her today made her lungs forget how to draw air.</p><p>The walk from the carriage to Harry and the vicar was not long, but Ginny was sure she had flown for how quickly she arrived at Harry's side. The vicar smiled at them as Harry took her hand.</p><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."</p><p>Ginny almost laughed as Harry turned to look back at the little group of their family and friends, but no one said anything and he turned back to her and the vicar, as the vicar addressed him.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, for as long as ye both shall live?"</p><p>Harry smiled so wide that Ginny was certain he was trying not to laugh for the joy he felt, but he kept a level voice as he answered.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>The vicar turned to Ginny and she reluctantly looked away from Harry to listen to her reading.</p><p>"Miss Weasley, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love, honour and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, for as long as ye both shall live?"</p><p>Ginny nearly did laugh this time she was so happy but with a great deal of self-control she managed a dignified response.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>The vicar's smile led her to believe he knew how hard it was for her and Harry to maintain their dignity in all this.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, take your bride by her right hand and repeat after me."</p><p>Harry turned and shifted her hand so that he was holding her right hand in his. Ginny didn't remember the vicar speaking, she only heard Harry's words.</p><p>"I, Harry James Potter, take thee, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I plight thee my troth."</p><p>"Miss Weasley," the vicar turned to her, "release and retake Mr. Potter by the right hand and repeat after me."</p><p>Ginny felt the same feeling as she had when the vicar spoke with Harry, as though his voice had faded away and it was just her and Harry and no one else.</p><p>"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take thee Harry James Potter, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I give thee my troth."</p><p>Harry turned to Ron and took the ring from him before taking Ginny's hand again.</p><p>"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." He slid the ring on her hand and Ginny nearly gave into her desire to laugh from the joy that filled her at that point, but she managed to keep her composure as the vicar continued the ceremony, placing his hand over theirs.</p><p>"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Harry James Potter and Genevra Molly Weasley have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. God bless and keep you that you so may live together in this life, that in the world to come ye have everlasting life. Amen."</p><p>The vicar winked at Ginny then and turned to the congregation.</p><p>"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. Mr. Potter, you may kiss your bride."</p><p>Harry leant in and kissed her, a short and proper sort of kiss. Ginny didn't manage to hold her laughter any longer, and Harry pulled back to her laughing and a few happy tears escaping her eyes. Harry began laughing with her, and as Ginny turned to see their family and friends with them, the laughter spread until their whole group was laughing at the grove of willow trees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry thanked Sterling as he took charge of his bag. Harry then took Ginny's hand as they disembarked from the ship.</p><p>"Welcome to Tangier, Mrs. Potter."</p><p>Ginny laughed as she held his hand. "Why thank you, Mr. Potter."</p><p>Harry pulled her into him and brought his lips to her ear. "I would like to express my desire to find a room before we go exploring."</p><p>"Harry!" Her voice went breathless and Harry laughed.</p><p>"Then we're agreed?"</p><p>Ginny gave him a half-hearted shove but maintained her grip on his arm. "Yes, I believe we are agreed, oh gracious husband."</p><p>"Then to a room with us, beloved and glorious wife."</p><p>A room was Harry's main goal, but he'd arranged for a home for the two of them for their stay in Tangier, not wanting the lack of privacy a room in an inn would provide them. Sharing an inn with a mess of strangers when he was traveling with his wife was not something Harry facied, and as he had the funds available, there was no reason to not stay somewhere that afforded them the same privileges of intimate privacy their home in Godric's Hollow did.</p><p>"Is there anything else you'll need, Mr. Potter?" Sterling finished setting all of his things in order.</p><p>"Will you see to it that the butler knows we'd like dinner to be brought to us in our sitting room?" Harry asked as he sat down at the chair looking out over the city.</p><p>"Of course, sir."</p><p>"Healy, dear, will you have a bath prepared for after dinner please?" Ginny took off her necklace and set it on the dressing table.</p><p>"Yes, Mrs. Potter, anything else?"</p><p>"Will you take a turn around the shops with Sterling and see if there are any shops we might like to stop in tomorrow as well?"</p><p>"We'll see to it, Ma'am." Healy nodded, then shared a smile with Sterling.</p><p>"We'll leave you now," Sterling bowed and held the door for Healy.</p><p>"And now we are alone," Harry smiled at Ginny from his chair as the door closed.</p><p>"What a fascinating observation, my darling." She laughed before removing her bracelets and setting them next to her necklace</p><p>Harry stood and moved to where she stood.</p><p>"We've had little occasion to be alone since we boarded the ship from England. Forgive me for being anxious to have my wife to myself again." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers.</p><p>Ginny melted against him. "It has been some time, or have you noticed?"</p><p>"I have noticed more than you could imagine," Harry moved his lips along her jaw and up to her ear. "I'm certain I could show you though."</p><p>"Then by all means," Ginny snaked her arms around his neck, "show me."</p><p>Late into the night, the moon high above the sky, Harry held Ginny close against him. He'd been right that afternoon watching her run through the field near her childhood home. Ginny really was more real than any other woman, she was alive in ways that made his head spin, and she probably could jump up and fly if she set her mind to it. And Harry found himself lucky enough to hold tight and fly with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily Luna Potter was well aware how rude it was to listen at doors, but as her older brothers were trying to listen over her shoulder, she felt rather justified in the act.</p><p>"Are the two of you mad?" Grandmother Weasley's voice carried through the door.</p><p>"Mother, please, compose yourself." Lily could hear the edge in her own mother's voice.</p><p>"Compose myself?"</p><p>"Mrs. Weasley, you know we love our Lily more than anything, we'd never do anything that we didn't feel would be completely in her benefit."</p><p>"You're sending her out into the world alone!"</p><p>"She won't be alone, Mother."</p><p>Lily grimaced at the familiar warnings in her mother's tone indicating that she was nearing her breaking point.</p><p>"Perhaps we've listened long enough," Albus suggested, but James shook his head and motioned for Albus to be still.</p><p>Lily agreed with James. After her father announced that Lily would be spending the next year in Europe with her friend Miss Rachel and the Scamander twins, her grandmother had cried she would never hear of such a thing. It was at that moment her father had rather pointedly asked Lily and her brothers to step out of the drawing room for a moment.</p><p>"I wish Grandfather and Grandmother Potter weren't in America right now." Lily sighed. "They would know the way to reason with her."</p><p>"Grandmother shan't persuade Mother and Father to not let you go, Lils." James whispered and leant closer to the door.</p><p>Lily prayed her brother was correct as she listened further.</p><p>"Dear," Grandfather Weasley's voice had taken on its soothing quality that Lily had come to recognize. "Lily is nineteen, and she's very bright. These young men are going with her along with their men, and her friend with both their ladies. I'm sure that they will be well respected and that they will be wise in their travels."</p><p>"You as well Arthur? You are willing to go along with this absurdity? You had sense enough with our daughter but none with our granddaughter?"</p><p>"Our daughter was perfectly safe when she traveled with her husband. I'm sure our granddaughter will be equally well off among her friends."</p><p>"Oh, may my ears be mistaken!"</p><p>"Mrs. Weasley, my opinion is such that it has been far too long that we have denied women the ability to have sway over their own lives and I intend to ensure my daughter sees a better life than all those that have come before her so that she will also give more to those who come after her. Lily has traveled with myself and Ginny, she is well prepared to lead this European tour with her friends, as is her desire."</p><p>Lily smiled at her father's interjection, and his words gave her courage. She pushed aside her brothers and opened the door.</p><p>"Grandmother, I'm going and I'm not afraid."</p><p>Her grandmother turned on her. "Child, you aren't old enough to know to be afraid."</p><p>Lily bristled, but then James and Albus were behind her.</p><p>"Grandmother, you must know that Lily's the brightest of us all." James chuckled and put his hand on Lily's shoulder. "Surely, you can't think of a better lady to lead the charge of women into the future?"</p><p>"The heir to the British throne is the Princess of Kent, Grandmother," Albus added. "England is on the precipice of having a queen as her reigning monarch. Shall we not show the world that the women Princess Alexandrina may soon represent are the beacons for all to follow?"</p><p>Lily smiled up at her brothers, both touched and anchored by their resolve of her character.</p><p>Grandmother Wesley looked helplessly at the three, then held out her arms for Lily.</p><p>Lily rushed her grandmother for the embrace she knew would render her incapable of drawing breath for its duration.</p><p>"You must promise me you'll be safe. You must come home whole in every capacity. Oh, my Lily, my heart could not bear if any ill befell you! Promise your poor grandmother you won't do anything foolish. Promise me, my Lily!"</p><p>Lily smiled as she disentangled herself enough to look at her grandmother.</p><p>"You have nothing to fear, Grandmother. I'll be home again before you've had a proper moment to miss me. And I shall write to you often. I shall write such letters that you will surely wish to accompany me on my next expedition into the world."</p><p>Grandmother Weasley pulled Lily close again. "Oh, may the Lord bless my poor old soul that I never need travel further than Godric's Hollow to see my sweet Potters."</p><p>Lily caught sight of her parents; her father's arms wrapped tightly around her mother. They smiled at her with all the love and pride she'd ever seen in their gaze. And Lily knew that while she may not truly be representing all of England as Albus had suggested, she was carrying the title Miss Potter with her into Europe, and she knew then that the Potter's were happy to be represented by her. With her parents' foundation beneath her, Lily felt certain she could move forward, breaking new ground much the same way they did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the end of this lovely little story that I have completely fallen in love with. I might even say this is my favorite Hinny piece I've written. I hope you've loved it. I hope it's made you smile. And I hope that it's brought a bit of happiness to you. And a special thank you to deadwoodpecker for requesting this because until you did, I had never read or watched anything from Austen or the Regency Era in general, and I adore it now. So thank you, darling! =)</p><p>Till the next story my friends. =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>